And the Winner Is
by txvamplover
Summary: Sookie finally chooses between her supernatural suitors. Follow along as the story builds after her decision is made.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There I was in a place I had already been twice and that was two times too many. That apparently abandoned warehouse where I had witnessed the Were Pack Master competition and then the war that ensued when an outside pack tried to take over. Now, here I was again. This time I was surrounded by all the men who claim to be in love with me. It was hard for me to believe that just 5 years ago dating was out of the question. Thinking of being intimate with a man seemed a goal I would never be able to obtain. Now, here standing in front of me was Bill, my first love in every way, the vampire that showed me how to love and hurt me so deeply I can't seem to forgive him, yet I know deep down I will always have feelings for him. Sam, my boss, my friend and although we have kissed a few times something or someone always keeps us from taking the relationship any further. Alcide, now the pack leader of the Longtooth pack, we met when he was forced to help me with a job Eric had sent me on and there was instant chemistry but the timing was never right, plus the fact that I had killed his ex-girlfriend seemed to loom over us but he still tried to date me ever so often. Then there is Quinn, pure muscle from the top of his smooth head down to his toes. He is the epitome of masculinity and when he shifts he is the most beautiful Bengal tiger. I really thought Quinn and I had a shot until I realized that he would always put his mom and sister before me no matter what the consequences were for him and I wanted to be first for the man that claims he loves me. Then there is Eric. Eric and I had some great times when he lost his memory, he lost his whole identity of himself, from the spell an evil witch had cast on him. Now anytime Eric is near me I feel so safe. It doesn't matter what is happening the blood bond we have allows Eric to calm me. He knows all my feeling and emotions and I feel his.

OK, but what are we all doing here! Here I am faced with all of these fine specimens of men, or some form thereof since none of them are actually human. Then with the deep rumbling voice that I feel all the way through me, the voice Quinn uses when he is hosting one of his events, he asks, "Babe, you know how we all feel about you, can you choose one of us"?

Usually at a moment like this I would use my "talent" to find out what people were thinking, but since I was the only human in the building and as far as I could tell there were only the six of us in the building I was at a complete disadvantage. I was nervous and unsure about what was going on and all I could think to say was "WHAT? What is going on here?"

It is very hard to be in a room alone with all the men you have been intimate with in some way or another. For one reason or another I had seen them all buck naked. And believe me any girl would be lucky to have anyone of these men love them and make love to them. I have only made love with three of these men and one only once I can still tell you that any of them have _a lot_ to offer a girl in that capacity.

Again, Quinn spoke up. "Sookie, we stand here before you because we have all professed our undying love for you and want to know if you can choose between us once and for all? If you choose the rest of us have agreed not to interfere in the relationship and will no longer harass you for your affections". As if this weren't enough, they actually thought I could do this; would do this? Then Eric spoke up. "Lover, we know this may not be a choice you can make on your own. If you feel you can not make this choice then we will help you make it." Then Quinn made a movement and reached up and pulled a rope. The black tarp behind the men fell. There was a ring, like boxers fight in, only it was caged in with silver mesh!

"What do you mean you will choose for me", is all I could seem to come up with while I just stood staring at the cage. Then me being the person I am, "Who do you think any of you are to choose for me? What right do any of you have to make any decisions for me?" Bill stepped forward in that surly way only he can and reached to me in that low voice only he can and it still touches me down low, "Darling we know that each of us have pulled you in so many directions and we all deeply care for you and it is just apparent to us that you will never be able to choose between us since in some way we have all done you wrong. But we all want for your happiness and we want you safe and loved".

Alcide came forward, "Sookie we have decided that a battle is the only way. We will prove our love to you by stepping into the cage two at a time and battle for you love"

"What do you mean battle for my love? You five intend on hurting possibly killing each other over me? And then you expect me to "be" with the last man standing!?" I looked to the only man that hadn't spoken yet, "Sam are you really going to be a part in this?"

"Sookie," Sam said, "you know that I have hidden my feelings for years for you. When I finally realized how much you meant to me it was too late you had already fallen for Bill". That was said with a slight sideways glare in Bill's direction from Sam. "Don't fear for me, although in human stature I may be comparatively smaller or not as strong, you yourself know when I shift I am equal to them all. Sookie, whatever the outcome, it will be worth it to all of us to finally know, to finally have a decision made and then maybe we can all get on with our lives. Just as you are not willing to share us or be with all of us none of us are willing to share your affections. It's time to make a choice or it will be made for you." Sam always did have a way of making me look at things from the inside out.

"I can't let any of you do this. You have no right to think that I would just allow the one of you that came out conqueror to scoop me up and ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. There will be pain and bleeding and possibly worse and it will be my own fault. How do any of you expect me to live with that?" At this point tears are streaming down my face and my voice is shaky and I need to sit down as my knees are about to give way. Eric moves forward so quickly I barely noticed. He took hold of my elbow to steady me and motioned with his head and Alcide brought a chair. Not that I needed it anymore. Just a mere touch from Eric makes me feel so much better, damn blood bond. But I sit. I am still in disbelief. I can't believe what is happening. I can't believe what I am faced with. What am I going to do! I can't let them do this. One of them may get seriously injured or even killed and that would be because of me. I look up at each one of them for a long second. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, what I was about to say.

"I will choose". "I will choose and the rest of you will have to live with my decision as you have stated before. No interference, you will let us be happy and you will not try and dissolve the relationship". Dissolve that was a nice way to say they weren't going to kill each other off after the decision was made. The men in front of me looked astonished. They looked nervous. They looked like they all needed a chair. Now how do I go about this? I need to think about this. Where do I begin? Do I just put names in a hat and draw from them? Best two out to three? No, maybe they were right, maybe it is time to choose. I want to be, I need to be happy and I know that any one of these men would give his life for me to keep me safe and do everything within his power to make me happy. "Gentlemen, this isn't going to be easy! But I would like you all to stay and stay put until I have finished and then the one I choose will walk away with me and then maybe we can all get on with our lives." The huge warehouse was so silent. I knew my vampires weren't breathing, but I wasn't sure the other men were either.

"Alcide", I said my voice a little unsteady, "you and I definitely have physical chemistry and we have had some very pleasant times together and any girl would be lucky to have you. But I don't think you can ever truly see past the fact that I killed Debbie, even though it was in self defense, and I think anytime we have issues this would some how waft into the equation. I care very much about you and your well being and wish you luck in your future, but I don't think we could ever have a long lasting relationship." Alcide looked at me with understanding on his face and sadness in his eyes and said, "Sookie, if you ever need me I will be there. You will always remain a friend of the pack". Wow, that was so difficult but it was only going to become more difficult. But I thought he took it graciously. Next!

"Quinn, you are an amazing man and an amazing creature. I really had hoped that you and I had found each other at the right time and would be able to continue our relationship into something spectacular." "Babe, I" and I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Please listen, this is very difficult as it is. Quinn, I truly understand how important family is having so precious little of it myself. But, I do need to know that if having to choose between me living and dying or you rushing off to be with your mother, I need to know that I would live. And I would never want to put you in that position. Besides, I think that the bond Eric and I have and the fact you were witness to it may be too much for you in the long run." Then I walked up to him and stretched to whisper in his ear so very low so the rest couldn't hear. "Know that I will always protect your secret, no one will ever know that you killed Andre and know that I know you did this out of your feelings for me to keep me safe, and that means so much to me". With that he turned his head and put his huge hands on either side of my face and laid the softest of kisses on my forehead.

With a deep sigh and a tear in my eye I knew I had to continue. I took in a deep breath and looked at the faces before me one more time. "Sam", and there was a visible drop in his shoulders and he looked at the floor. "Sam", I repeated, "you are very important to me not only as my boss but as one of my best friends. You have helped me through so much but I need for our relationship to stay as it is. I need your support not as a lover but as a friend, I know we have had our moments but I have come to think of you as part of my family. Sam, I love you. I will always love you. But my love for you is different and has grown beyond anything I could have ever hoped for. Do you think we can maintain that relationship or do I need to find another job?" "Sook, you know you have a job with me for as long as you want. I love you, and if your friendship is all you can give me and not your heart then this is what I will take". Sam always makes me feel good.

Now, here I am faced with the hardest decision of my life. The one I have struggle with and avoided making for a couple of years now. One that is continuously tearing my heart out and it was time to do this. Eric and Bill were both standing side by side tense and unblinking. I started, "Bill" and he grew even tenser and a smug look went on Eric's face, "Eric", I continued…  
WHAT'S THAT NOISE… A SIREN…. Amelia burst into my room waking me from a dead sleep… that was the most intense dream I think I have ever had! I was still trying to focus on Amelia and trying to awaken from my dream state. It was just a dream. I really wasn't about to make a choice between Bill and Eric. Not quite awake yet I was thinking to myself, what is my subconscious trying to tell me? "Sookie", Amelia screamed, "where is the fire extinguisher!" Amelia had been practicing magic out of her range again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I jumped out of bed still half asleep running into the kitchen I opened the pantry and grabbed the fire extinguisher. After putting out the fire on my new kitchen table and feeling pretty pissed about the scorch marks my adrenaline was definitely pumping. Amelia was being very apologetic. All I could think was; it's time for her to think about going home or at least moving out. I was thankful that Ophelia had moved a couple of weeks ago that gave me some piece back in my life. Having her live across the hall and using the bathroom just across from me really left me feeling intruded upon. Not that I had any personal life to speak of anymore. I was upset about my table and feeling really confused by the dream I had just had. So instead of saying something I might regret or didn't fully mean or did mean but didn't want to get into with Amelia right now, I just went back to my room.

I decided a nice hot shower was in order and after I stepped out I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Amelia came in and told me that she performed a refinishing spell and fixed my table. With what had just happened all I could do was sigh and cut her a glare to which she took as a definite hint to leave the room. Not that I didn't appreciate her effort, but if she wasn't hear I wouldn't have needed it done in the first place. Having Amelia around for company was nice sometimes and her magic had come in handy more than once. But I was ready to be alone again.

I had some errands to run before going to work so I gathered up my library books, seems I was doing a lot of reading with the absence of a social life, my grocery list, my purse and out the door I went without a word to Amelia. I hopped in my car and headed to the library. As I searched the books, romances mostly, I found my mind wondering back to my dream. What did it mean? Was I reading too much into it? As I fumbled through the books I couldn't believe what I saw! There I was staring at myself. The pictures Claude, my fae cousin, and I had taken for his career in modeling was on front of one of the new romances. Well, that put a nice smile on my face and I just couldn't help but read this one. I didn't even read what it was about. I picked out a couple of more and off to the counter I went. After stopping at the store I needed to hurry home and put up my purchases so I could get ready for work. I parked in back of the house to make it easier to carry in the groceries and when I went in there was a note on the fridge from Amelia.

_"Sookie, I will be gone for a couple of days. Going to check on my house and visit my dad for a couple of days. You left your cell phone at home and Eric's day guy called and asked you to call Eric tonight as soon as it was dark"._

Great I hadn't spoken to Eric in just over a month. I really did miss him too. I actually hate to admit that, even to myself. It's hard for me to call from work, but maybe I could catch a quick break and see what he wants. Or maybe I will just not call and he can call me. He knows I hate it when he has someone else call me when he wants something.

I walked into work and went straight to Sam's office to put my purse away. He was on the phone in what looked like a pretty serious call judging by his body language. So I tucked my purse in the drawer and left shutting the door behind me. I found Arlene to get an update on the tables I would be taking over. It was quick and curt as she just and I just didn't seem to be able to be around each other too much anymore since she had fallen in with the Fellowship of the Sun group. Sam knew this but really didn't want to lose either of us so he did his best to make sure we worked opposite shifts. Before I knew it things had gotten really busy and I barely had a moment to think. All the sudden I got this feeling.

A feeling from deep within, my mood lightened and I couldn't help but smile. I don't take drugs and never have but I could only equate this feeling to what it must be to take a "happy pill". Then I turned around and saw the reason of my drastic mood change. Eric, all 6 foot 5 inches of him stood blocking the entire door as he walked in. I looked at my watch not even realizing it was already past 10pm. I smiled my most sincere happy smile at him and knew that all the giddy feeling I had inside had to be coming across my face. I walked up to him staring up and that was all I could do was smile. He reached his hand to my face and with the back of his fingers stroked my cheek. I thought my knees were going to buckle on the spot. He said, "I was worried when you didn't call like I asked."

Still smiling like an idiot I simply said, "I've been real busy here".

By this time pretty much everyone in the bar was looking at us. Eric seemed to have that effect on people. People couldn't help but notice when this huge Viking walked into the room.

"Can you take a break?" he asked.

Sam walked from behind the bar and over to us with a cordial nod to Eric, "Northman," he said. Eric nodded back. "Sookie," Sam said, "go on but make it quick, were still pretty busy."

"Eric, give me just a minute and I will be with you" I told him.

"I'll wait out back by your car," out the door he went. I put my tray and pad down behind the bar and slipped out the employee entrance.

When I walked out back and saw Eric leaning against my car I got butterflies in my stomach. This blood bond we have just makes me feel so good when I am near him. I haven't seen in him so long my body is practically aching for him now. I walked up to him and he drew me into him, leaning down, and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. As my hands circled around to his back, pulling him into me, the kiss became much more passionate and his tongue was probing my mouth and I felt his fangs run out. I was digging my fingers into his back just at the thought of what this could lead to. Then he slowly pulled back and I actually felt disappointed. "Don't fret lover, this can be continued later", he smiled fangs still extended. My blood was boiling and my body was aching for his touch. "Lover, how have you been?" still smiling.

"Lonely" I replied with a coy grin. "Did you come all this way to just ask my how I have been", I questioned.

"Well it's definitely important for me to know, but I came to let you know I am back and that I have missed you and I have work for you." He looked deep into my eyes still smiling at me.

My reply just has run together as his comments, "When did you get back, I am fine and I missed you too and what now."

"Lover," and my knees weakened, "I have the bar covered for tonight, let's talk about this when you get off work. I will meet you at your house." Then with that I was back in his arms with another long deep kiss as I messaged that perfect ass of his. I was leaning into him, I could feel his excitement through his pants. How could I say no to this! Sam walked out the door, "Sookie," but Eric didn't break the kiss off right away he lingered for another moment, then with a slight smile so I could see his fangs had extended again, "Until later, Lover," and Eric walked off without even an acknowledgment to Sam.

As I walked back in Sam asked, "Everything ok?"

"I have no idea" as I walked past him with a huge grin on my face. I felt like I was walking on air. Things inside of Merlotte's were still pretty busy but I had something or someone to look forward to and amazingly the time passed quickly. Since it was a Thursday we closed at midnight and I was out of the bar by 12:30.

On my way home I felt disappointment thinking of my roommate and then, just as quickly, extreme joy remembering the note she had left me telling me she would be gone for a couple of days. As I turned into my driveway I saw Eric's Corvette parked in front of the house and I felt him with every cell in my body. I knew he was happy and aroused.

I walked in and my house was illuminated with candles. I followed rose petals back to my bedroom. The door was slightly opened and I gave it a push and there he was in all his splendor. Eric was lying across my bed propped up on one elbow but most of his body was down on the bed with his perfect bare ass that I had been massaging earlier there in all its beauty for me to admire in the candlelit room. I walked to the bed and he started to move and I just shook my head and he stopped. I walked around the bed where his feet dangled off and spread them enough for me to step between his legs. Then I bent, Ibegan at his ankles, kissing and licking my way up his toned calves, past his knees up his muscular thighs and moved into his inner thigh and with that he put is head face down into the mattress and gave a low growl. With a quick couple of swipes of my tongue I licked the huge jewels between his legs and this got almost a roar and again he tried to move to me and I just placed my hand in the middle of his back letting him know not to move, I wasn't finished. I moved my way back to the back of his thigh never letting either my lips or my tongue leave his body. I moved up to those perfect butt cheeks kissing, licking, sucking and then I couldn't resist it any longer I bit and the response from Eric made me give a little giggle. He actually jumped. I made my vampire jump in shock from a bite!

He composed himself with a breathy, "Oh Sookie." I moved over to the other cheek continuing and bit again. This time apparently harder then I intended to, I drew blood. I latched on and sucked and Eric gave a deep growl and he said my name in a way that almost made me come on the spot. I stopped and he turned over with this intense look of lust on his face that I felt throughout my entire body.

I ached for him. I looked at every bit of him my mouth actually watering at the sight of his naked body and his huge shaft. He slid to the edge of the bed to me and then in one movement he ripped off my bra and shirt. That's another uniform shirt I will have to replace. Then he moved straight to my right breast and began sucking, he moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. The next thing I knew he had ripped my pants and panties off. I can't believe the amount of clothes I have lost since I started dating vampires. As he moved to my other breast he slid a finger deep inside me. I let out a deep groan of my own. It had been so many weeks since I had had sex that I thought I was going to explode. I moved my hands to his face and brought his lips to mine. He moved his hands to my waist and easily lifted me onto his lap and down onto his shaft. We both released an animalistic grown from deep within and then we were moving in rhythm and his manhood was filling every bit of me. He stood; my legs still wrapped around him, and moved me against the wall. Moving each of his arms under my knees and his hands on my ass supporting me, opening me up even wider to accept him even deeper into me. Pounding harder and harder I thought I was going to pass out. Then just as I was at the edge of an orgasm so intense I thought my head was going to explode Eric sank his fangs into my right breast.

"Oh my God, Eric", I screamed.

He detached from my breast after my spasms were over and looked deep into my eyes and smiled with my blood still on his fangs.

"Lover, all you have to do is ask and I would be your Maker, your god."

Lying in bed wrapped around each other after another hour or so of every imaginable position and my reaching three more mind blowing climaxes Eric looked deep into my eyes, "Lover, you know by taking my blood again you only heightened our blood bond."

"What will happen to me now" I asked a little nervously.

"We will feel each other even more deeply now and from longer distances. You will not be able to hide anything from me and this will never fade. Lover, look at me" and he put his had under my chin and gently turned my face up towards his. "You know I was serious earlier, all you have to do is ask and I would, without second thought, be your Maker, your god."

"I know, Eric, but right now I need for you to just settle for loving me as a human." Then I thought about what I had just said. I just asked Eric to love me. We had never discussed this before. We had never broached this subject at all.

He must have felt my inner turmoil and he kissed me softly and in a breath so light I could barely hear him he said, "I do you know, I do love you". And with that he rolled me onto my back and he made love to me for the first time. It was so sweet, so gentle, so tender. When we finished together I snuggled into him and actually shed a few tears.

He was confused, "Lover why are you crying - I didn't hurt you did I? Are you sad?"

"Eric, I had no idea you could be so gentle...so attentive... so incredible. I love you." And we held each other and drifted off to sleep I wondered to myself about my dream the night before… had I just chosen?

….._to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When I finally woke up it was light outside and of course I was alone. That didn't stop me from waking with a smile on my face. When I began to crawl out of bed and move to the bathroom I moved a little gingerly. My body had quite a work out the night before. I stopped to stand in front of the full length mirror in my bathroom to make sure there were no visible bite marks I needed to cover for the day. Nope, a matching set on each breast and a set on my left inner thigh, Eric's favorite spots. I realized I didn't even look at the clock as I rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock I had in my bathroom. I was thankful I had the night off since it was already 2pm. I turned on the shower and let it heat while taking care of necessities. As I climbed into my shower I was wishing I had a huge soaking tub like the one Bill and I had shared so many times. After a long leisurely shower I decided a cup of coffee was just what I needed and as I walked into the kitchen I noticed a note on the fridge door again this time written on an envelope. "_Lover, I haven't gone, I am still here – Love E." _

I couldn't believe it. Eric stayed in my hidey hole where he had spent so many nights when he had lost his memory. I was so excited I did a little dance. And just to be sure, I ran to the front of the house and looked out the window. Yep, Eric's Corvette was still sitting right were he had parked it in front of my house. Then I felt something in the envelope. I opened it up and there was Eric's credit card wrapped in another note "_Please replace the clothes I destroyed last night. Go ahead and buy a few extra things to replace the one's I am sure to ruin in the future"._ Well, I never have liked feeling like a kept woman, but I thought 'what the heck -I am in too good a mood to pass this up.' So I enjoyed my cup of coffee and ate a bagel and as I walked out the door I thought 'what the heck!' I turned around, walked back in and grabbed Eric's keys and drove his car into town. If he got upset, I was sure I could take his mind off of it!

I drove into town stopping at my friend Tara's shop. As I pulled into the only shopping center in Bon Temps, everyone was staring at me. As I got out and walked in I could hear the thoughts of those around me. "Who or what is she sleeping with to drive a car like that," "Where did white trash like that get a car like that," and many other thoughts like that. Tara met half way through the store with a big smile on her face,

"When did you get that?"

"It's Eric's." I said with a huge grin.

"You two are a couple now? Sookie are you sure about this?"

"Tara, we are in love!"

"What about Bill? Does he know about this?"

"Bill and I are struggling to be friends. I will always care about him but he knows Eric and I have something and soon enough he will know the truth," saying this out loud made me realize I was going to have to have yet another difficult conversation with Bill. But it was only right that he hear it from me.

"Sookie you are my oldest friend. If you are safe and happy then I am happy for you. So what brought you in today?"

"I need to replace some under things that got, uh... well, I just need some new things." So I shopped around and picked out several lacey matching bra and panty sets one in white, black, dark blue, pink and, of course, red. Then I spotted something I just couldn't resist - a black silk corset with matching barely there thong. 'Hum, I think that would just do for tonight.'

I took my purchases to the counter and Tara rang me up and when I handed her Eric's credit card she just stared at me and then gave me a little smirk. I looked into her thoughts and she was thinking "Good for her, it's about time she took something from them."

I didn't really agree with her thoughts but I just smiled and said I would see her later. On the way home I drove thru our little town taking time to show off the beautiful car I was driving. I stopped in at the Sonic drive in and treated myself to an Oreo Cookie Blast and smiled as everyone stared at me in this fancy car. The guy in the pick up truck next to me flirted with me a little and then my brother pulled in and parked next to me. My brother, not realizing it was me, parked right next to me on the drivers side of the car and as I looked at him he looked over at me with his sexy (or at least women seem to think so) smile that fell right off his face as soon as he realized it was me.

He hopped right out of his truck and ran around and jumped in the passenger side of the car. "Where the hell did you get this sis?" he said with awe in his voice.

"It's Eric's" I said with a smirk.  
"Oh no, what have you gotten yourself into now!"  
"Jason, Eric and I are a couple now. We have been fighting it for a long time but I guess we made it official last night"

"Official? You didn't go and get married did you?" The law for vampires to marry humans had recently passed and I hadn't even thought about that until just now.

"No! I am not stupid Jason. We just, well, professed our love to each other last night."  
"Sookie, didn't you learn the first time around with a vampire? Why can't you just find yourself a normal guy? Ok, Ok, never mind - I know that answer - but there are a lot of good shifters out there." Since Jason had been bitten and now changed at the full moon he was a regular poster boy for shifters.

"Jason, did I butt in when you got your little girlfriend pregnant twice and then got married and then went through the ritual of your divorce? No, so you need to just butt out and let me be happy while I can."  
"You're right. Can I drive the car?"  
"No, now get out. I need to get home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

On my way home I stopped by the beer barn and let the guys oogle me while I pulled through and picked up some True Blood. Even though it isn't Eric's favorite thing, I still wanted to have some on hand. I kept my shields up; I didn't even want to know what the guys at the beer barn were thinking. I went home and ran the vacuum cleaner to pick up the rose petals from the night before and thought long and hard about how I wanted to greet Eric when he got up.

I spent time in the bathroom getting my hair just right. I pulled it up partially letting it cascade down my back with a few added curls and put on my makeup. Then I slipped into the newly purchased corset and thong and slid on some thigh high fish net stockings I had tucked away in my drawer. I slid into my highest heels and took a look in the mirror. Sookie – sex kitten. Yep, I can pull this off.

I went to my old room and dug out a "fur" type blanket I had gotten one year for Christmas from someone. It was white fake fur but it would do for tonight. I took it to my room and spread it over my bed. I tried several different positions trying to make myself as sexy as possible. Then I could feel it; Eric was beginning to stir down below my house. Just the thought of him waking up put a smile on my face. But smiling is not what I wanted him to see. I wanted him to see sexy, sultry, sex kitten Sookie.

I heard the bedroom door open across the hall and could feel Eric longing for me. He pushed the door open standing in my doorway buck naked and already showing me he was ready for whatever I had planned. He stood and looked at me; staring for what seemed like eternity. Then with a low sexy voice that made me melt he said, "Lover you look good enough to eat and I am famished."

And with barely a blink of an eye he was next to me on the bed with his tongue in my mouth and then I ran my tongue over his one of his fangs and he pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong" I looked at him a little confused.

He didn't say anything he just moved me down on the bed and he spread my legs. He was looked up at me still staring a hole into me making sure I was watching him. He always liked me to watch him. I still did not quite understand the reaction I got with my simple action of running my tongue around his fang, but there was obviously something to think about before doing it again. As he moved between my legs I was expecting him to pull or rip off my thong and dive into my wetness. But instead without breaking my stare he bit right into my thigh. I had never actually watched a vampire feed from me before and although I always enjoyed the process after the first initial sting this time was so much more intense and I didn't even feel his fangs enter my flesh. Watching my vampire feed from me, staring deeply into my eyes, I felt the stirring deep within me and flung my head back and closed my eyes. I let out a deep moan and without ever being entered I came and collapsed back onto the bed. Without a word Eric detached himself from my leg and moved up to clean the juices flowing from between my legs. Moving my hands into his beautiful long blonde hair I pulled him closer to me. Then moving from between my legs kissing his way up my stomach without removing the silk corset kissing over my by breast and nibbling my nipples through the silk and licking his way up my neck to stop and gently suckle an ear lobe. By the time he made it to my mouth, I just couldn't wait any longer; I had to feel him inside me. I flipped him over and mounted his huge shaft, riding him with every thing I had in me. He stood, with me still wrapped around him, and then lifted me from him, standing me next to the bed and turning me around. The high heels I still had on gave me a little more height advantage and Eric entered me from behind while I was still standing. Then he began to move faster and harder and I thought if he pounded into me any harder I wouldn't be able to remain standing but he had a firm grip on my hips to make sure I wasn't going anywhere. We were both making lots of loud primitive grunts and groans and then we reached our peak together and I collapsed on the bed with Eric falling just to the side of me. After taking time to catch my breath and get my wits about me I rolled over onto my side facing Eric and raised onto my elbow so I was sort of looking down at him.

"So do you like my new outfit, Lover?" I asked with a smile.  
"Lover?" Eric said  
"Well yeah, that's what we are, I know how I feel when you call me Lover, and I thought maybe it might make you feel just as special"  
"Hum, yes, I think I like it."  
"You didn't answer my question"  
"You couldn't tell how well I liked it? You are still wearing every bit of it. Maybe I should show you again how much I like it" he said staring down at his manhood that was already beginning to respond again.

"Hold that thought, remember I'm just a mere mortal and I need a little time to regain some strength before going for round 2. But let me ask you a question; why such and intense reaction from you earlier?"

"Lover, you understand that my fangs are my life line - they are my means of feeding and taking life. Humans fear them. Your intimacy and willingness to caress the one thing that could drain life from you means you are not afraid of them and you no longer harbor any fear towards me. I can feel that within you."

"Eric, I told you I love you, why would I fear you?"

He pulled me closer gave me a deep but gentle kiss. "So, Lover," he said as he pulled away, "what else did you buy today?"

I hopped up and grabbed the bag from my closet and showed him all the matching bras and panties I bought.

He smiled approvingly, "what a shame those beautiful things will be destroyed in the heat of passion. But I can feel there is something else you aren't telling me" and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"OK, well, I thought since you had given me your credit card and didn't mind me using that, well..." and he looked at me both eyebrows raised, "I decided I would really treat myself special and I drove your car ... please don't be upset." I was relieved when he rolled back onto his back with a light hearted chuckle, a sound I don't ever recalling from Eric.

"Lover, if you like the car and it makes you feel special, it's yours."  
"Oh no, I could never... "  
"Then go buy a new one - whatever makes you happy."  
"Definitely NOT!"  
"Sookie, dear, I will not force gifts upon you, but I love you and I just want to make you feel special and loved and I will give you anything you want"  
"Maybe we should start out a little smaller than a car in the gift department".  
"Just know you are welcome to anything that is mine, Lover. Everything and everyone I own is at your service just for the asking."

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about the 'everyone I own' statement but I decided to let it slide and just said, "Thank you, I appreciate that" and gave him a heart felt kiss.

"As much as I would like to continue this we need to get dressed and I need to get back to Fangtasia and you must come with me. As you remember, I said I needed you to work"

"Oh, right, I had hoped we could get past that without bringing it up" I said with a sigh.

"Lover, we will be together, what more could either of us want? Now, I must shower and you can get dressed then we will discuss the rest" and off he went to the shower with me taking in every inch of that perfect ass as he walked away. Of course unlike me now with matching sets of fang marks on both thighs and breasts, my bite marks were healed from his behind.

I found myself wondering what effects that last intake would have on me. I always seemed a little healthier, a little prettier, a little stronger when I drank vampire blood. And with as old as Eric is it really doesn't take much of him to have those effects. Since we were going to Fangtasia, Eric's bar, I wanted to look good for him, but since I didn't know what else we might encounter I had better dress sensibly.

I pulled out a pair of jeans that showed off my figure I worked so hard to maintain and a black satin shirt and my new black bra and panties and slid on some black low heeled leather boots. I went into the other bathroom across the hall and fixed my hair and heard Eric get out of the shower and when I walked back into the bedroom he was dressed.

I couldn't believe it, was it the blood bond, or coincidence - whatever - it was too weird. He was wearing jeans, a designer black button down silk shirt and boots. We just stared at each other. I couldn't resist.

"Eric, what color is your underwear?"

He just looked at me, "black" he finally said as if he were wondering the same thing as me. Was it the bond that made me pick out a matching outfit to the one he had brought

"OK, I will change"

"No, you will not, you are gorgeous and we need to go."

So out the door we went and I just couldn't help but giggle. Me and my matching vampire from our hair color all the way down to our toes! We climbed into Eric's corvette and headed to Shreveport. Normally the drive takes about an hour, but with Eric behind the wheel you could count on taking at least 20 minutes off that time. About 10 minutes into our drive I had a thought. "Eric, we need to go back and get my car so I can follow you so I can get home, I have to work tomorrow."

"We don't have time for that. I guess you will just have to drive my car back" and he looked at me with a big grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So are you going to tell me about what you need me to do for you or am I just going to have to keep wondering?" I said to him without looking at him.

"We are meeting the King of Florida's second in command tonight," he answered staring straight ahead.

"Great, I guess this means another road trip. Eric, I am going to lose my job as much work as I keep missing."

"Lover, just quit, I will take care of you. I will make sure you have everything you need and more. Sookie," he turned to look at with a beyond serious look on his face, "quit your job and move to my home in Shreveport. I know you don't want to be a kept woman but we would be able to keep the same hours and always be together and I can keep you safe, I will give you the job of manager over all the human wait staff at Fangtasia. You will earn your money and be your own person but we can be together always. I would put you over the entire wait staff but I don't think the vampires would set idle for that. Pam can continue to supervise them."

I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say. He glanced back at the road and then back at me and I was just staring at him still and tears were rolling down my face.

"Lover, since I have been with you I have been feeling more emotions than I have in more years then I can count, but I honestly do not know why you are crying. And I can not seem to understand the feeling you have inside. Have I upset you in some way? Why the tears?" There was such deep compassion in his voice as he said this to me.

"Oh Eric, I know by feeling it from inside you to inside me that there is no malice in your offer. That you truly understand my need to take care of myself and be my own person and that your offer is simply out of love for me and the need to be with me." Tears were still streaming down my face but my voice was sweet, calm and loving. "The feeling I have inside is complete peacefulness. With the things you just said to me and the fact that our blood bond allows me to know that you say this out of compassion and love for me has just let me know in the last few moments that any doubt I may have had about decisions I have made up until now were all meant to be. They were all the right decisions. Lover, do you need me to answer you right now? This is a huge decision. I would be giving up everything I have ever known in my life." We pulled into the parking lot at Fangatsia and Eric stopped the car, he leaned over took both my hands in his huge hands and gave me a long tender kiss. He moved his hands to either side of my face looking deeply into my eyes. "You take whatever time you need, the offer does not expire. I love you Sookie, I want you with me always". Then he pulled around to the back of the bar and we sat for a quiet moment and then he kissed me again and said, "We must go in now".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eric used his key to open the back door and we were greeted by no one. I don't think I have ever walked in this door without Pam being there. I guess she must be very busy since Eric has left her in charge of the bar in his absence. "So while you were away on your last business trip," I began speaking as we walked into his office, "is that where you were, Florida? You hadn't told me where you were going only to call if I needed anything."

"No, Lover, they contacted me while I was gone. I actually was in Alaska checking on a new business venture while I was gone. This time of year the nights are very long in Alaska and there are good business opportunities in the area for an enterprising vampire like myself. Although the nights are long and sometimes endless my kind has not populated the area much yet." Eric sat behind his desk and began looking through paperwork, folders, and such. "Lover, would you like a drink?"  
"Would you? I asked and began unbuttoning my blouse?" He stood with a look of pure lust in his eyes and his fangs immediately ran out and he began slowly sauntering over to me. Then Pam walked in and I jumped and Eric just looked at the door and gave a hiss towards Pam and he shot her a look so scary that I almost reacted to it. Pam didn't say a word and slipped back out more quickly then she came in. Looking back at me the lust was back and I felt every ounce of it. How could he change moods so quickly? How had I not reacted to the fierceness put off towards Pam yet I felt it within him? Oh hell, I don't care as he pulled me to him and kissed me and then slid his hand into my unbuttoned shirt and gently slid the lace on my new bra aside and again for the second time that night I didn't feel the pain of his fangs penetrating my skin. I can't believe I just offered myself to Eric and there was no sex involved. Where did that come from? He stopped feeding, licked his lips, bent to kiss me sliding his now warm tongue into my mouth and I could still taste me on him.  
"Because just as I want to be with you and take care of you, you want to take care of me and feeding me is the basics of taking care of me." I just stared at him. He had felt me conflicting within myself. "Lover, whatever you are feeling when I am feeding is practically like you speaking to me yourself. That is why we when we are having sex and I am feeding from you and you come so do I." as he said that I felt my face blush. "Now Lover, what can I get you to drink?" I had a smile that came across my face like the Cheshire cat, "Sookie, you better be really sure about that we are approaching ground even I have never been on before."  
"OK then, for now, how about I just settle for a champagne cocktail", I said with the grin still on my face. Within seconds Pam was bringing my drink to me and to my amazement this time she knocked on the door and waited for Eric to say "Enter" before opening the office door. She looked sincerely at Eric, "Master I am sorry for my rudeness before" and he shot a glance towards me and although Pam felt it beneath her to apologize to a human she would not cross Eric, "Sookie, I am very sorry I barged in earlier. I will keep it in my mind to be more careful when you and Eric are together." I just smiled at her with a swipe of my hand in the air trying to let her know it was no big deal. "Is Mason here yet," Eric asked Pam "No, but he did call earlier, that's what I was coming to tell you when I, uh, interrupted you. He will be her any minute now"

"Come in and shut the door I would like to brief both you and Sookie before he gets here." Pam obeyed and crossed the room and handed me my drink. "Mason is coming to inquire about our services, or specifically Sookie's extra talent, to help with a situation. There have been a few vampire murders in Florida and the King is hoping to get to the bottom of this rather quickly."  
"Eric, you know I can't read vampire minds how does he expect me to help?" I asked with a sigh.  
"Many of the slayings have been happening in the day that simply means it is being done by humans who have been informed of the day rest places of these vampires."  
"Oh great, are you ever going to have a job for me that I can help with that WON'T put my life in danger?" and I looked at him and projected every ounce of seriousness I had to him. Then came a knock on the door. One of the vampire bouncers, Jake, opened the door "Master, the gentleman you are expecting is here." Jake stepped aside and the vampire I assumed was Mason stepped in. He was wearing a taupe suite, not any off the rack thing, but a very expensive well cut suit. He had short sandy blonde hair and green eyes with detailed but not chiseled features. He looked like a high class lawyer.  
"Northman," the vampire said and nodded.  
"Mason" and Eric nodded back. "I believe you know Pam" and Mason nodded towards her and she back to him. Then Eric held out his hand to me and took a few steps and put his hand on the small of my back. "Mason, this is Sookie Stackhouse" I nodded and Mason took my hand and kissed the back of it. I felt Eric tense a little and I responded with a calming feeling and I felt him calm down. Hum, I thought to myself, we may have to work on this possessiveness! "Sookie, this is Ethan Mason." Eric added.  
"Northman, I know you have been briefed as to why we are reaching out to you and Miss Stackhouse," I noticed Ethan Mason had no accent I wondered how old he was where he was from so many of the vampires I have met in power seem to have an accent or at least a faded accent. This guy looks like he was probably a jock in high school and then turned sometime just before 30. Eric must have felt my mind wondering because he dug his fingers into my back where his hand still was just enough to get my attention. Mason continued, "In Florida as I am sure you are all aware the humans and even some of the shifters are heavy into drug trafficking. This is something that vampires have always prided ourselves from staying away from. In our area we don't allow our donors to be into drugs either." Donors, no additives in your dinner I was thinking. "But we have had," and Mason stopped talking and looked at me then at Eric.

"Continue if you expect our help" Eric said.

Mason continued, "We have had some changes in our ranks. We have had some new Sheriffs rise up in the ranks and although they seemed to have gotten their positions legally and legitimately we believe they have something to do with the killings. We think they are trying to get more of their own into office in various spots so that they can make money on the trafficking of drugs. Our King will not stand for this and we feel that if we don't put a stop to this now then an uprising to overthrow the King will advance." Great just what I needed to be involved in yet another battle for territory. What the hell did the vampires do to keep their kingdoms safe before they were introduced to a telepath!

"So what are your thoughts on how we can assist?" Eric asked.

"The King would like to call a special summit and as we know you have done before Miss Stackhouse, for you to attend the Summit and tell us what you hear. No one will be the wiser of why you are there other than the King and me." I was feeling a bit nervous; I mean the last summit didn't exactly end great. The building burned down and so many died and that is where Eric and I completed our blood bond with little choice in the matter. He was definitely the lesser of the two evils I was faced with.  
"I will not attend without Eric," I stated matter of factly. "How will you explain the fact you have an outsider and his human attending your Summit?" I questioned. Eric looked at me with a proud grin on his face. Why do people always just assume that if you are blonde and have a good body that you are stupid!  
Mason looked at me with a bit of puzzlement on his face, "Very good question Miss Stackhouse." Well even dumb blondes have their moments I guess, but I dare not say that out loud. "You will arrive as special guests of the King a few days prior to the Summit. After all Eric and the King go way back and he has visited on other occasions and this will not seem strange. With Eric having a strong political hold in the vampire community here it will just be explained as common interest with him visiting and my dear we will just present you as arm candy." Great I get to try the dumb blonde routine I have gotten so good at while working at Merlotte's on a whole new crowd. "Since we know that humans are involved and they will be at the Summit as well. This will give you the opportunity we need for you to do whatever it is that you do to see if you can pick up on any information for us."  
"When will the Summit be?" I asked.  
"We want to pull it together rather quickly before another vampire is slain is our hopes. Since the Summit will only be for the Florida vampires we should be able to pull this together within the next couple of weeks." Mason replied. OK so Florida in late April, that is a definite bonus for me. I could already feel myself sunbathing on the beach.  
Eric looked down at me and said, "Lover would you and Pam mind going out into the bar? I have a few things I would like to discuss with Mason regarding our trip arrangements." Hum, I guess us two dumb blonde women better leave the room so the big ole men can talk business. "Mr. Mason, it was a pleasure" with a nod and he took my hand again and kissed the back of it again, "The pleasure was mine Miss Stackhouse." Then he nodded to Pam and out the door she and I went.

She walked me out to Eric's booth and told me she had to work and would check with me a little later. She left me sitting there sipping on my drink and I began to wonder. Was it feasible for me to leave my life in Bon Temps on come to work here and live in Eric's house? There would definitely be grudges to be held against me. But at least I would know who Eric would be feeding on and he wouldn't be laying hands on any of these damn fang bangers! Wait, what was I thinking earlier about Eric's jealousy? I guess we are going to share that emotion. Back to the question at hand, could I live this life? Could I leave my family home, my brother, my friends everything I had ever known behind and move here to be with Eric? I was deep in thought thinking about how my life would change; was I seriously considering this?  
Then Pam slid in across the booth from me. "Sookie, have you been well?"  
"Yes, thank you and you"  
"Sookie, I am worried. I worry about the effects you are having on Eric. I have been with him for so long and I have never seen him act the way he does for you or with you."  
"Pam, I understand your concern. I think he and I are both entering new territory with this relationship. I love him Pam. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him."  
"You LOVE him? You LOVE Eric Northman? You are in LOVE with the Master Vampire Eric Northman?" Pam had an absolute blank look on her face as if the words she was saying were trying to sink into her brain.  
"Yes, Pam, I LOVE him. WE are in LOVE."  
Pam still staring blankly at me, "Sookie what have you done to him. Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be for him?"  
"Pam, I think we understand how dangerous this could be for both of us." I said frankly.  
Pam just stared at me and then reached across the table and to my shock took my hand in hers and said, "Sookie, I like you more then I have allowed myself to like any human in a very long time. My loyalty is to Eric. I can not, I will not stand by and watch his life BE ruined over you. As long as he is safe and happy then you and I will remain on good terms. If I have to choose his life over yours, there will be no choice." she stood and walked off - back to do whatever it is that Pam does.

It was almost closing time when Eric finally came out to join me. "Lover, I am sorry I was kept away from you for so long" and he kissed me as he sat in the booth next to me. Immediately the booth was surrounded by those who had been waiting all night to see Eric and I felt my blood boil just a little. Eric looked at me and took my hand in his and leaned over even with all the on lookers and gave me a kiss that I felt through my whole body. This was quite a shock because Eric was never one to show public display. He even fed from me in places no one else could see. I glanced out into the bar and saw Pam staring at us, well at me with a glare that actually scared me a little. Eric must have felt this because his eyes shot out into the room to find the source of my feeling and within a moment and a single look at Pam from Eric and she found plenty of things to do to keep her busy the rest of the night. I had let my guard down for a moment and let the comments of many of the humans seep in. "Why her, I am much prettier then her", "If he is with her then I guess he isn't interested in a buff guy like me", "Oh, I wish I could trade places with her I would give anything to be sitting there" "If it meant being with him I wouldn't mind sharing her too". I closed my eyes and put my shields back up and sat quietly while Eric turned on the sexy and got up and took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. Eric can dance? I thought to myself. He leaned in and said in a deep sexy voice, "Yes and I am actually quite skilled at it. Almost as skilled as many other things I do" Being a great dancer myself and knowing how skilled he was at other things this had me very happy and enjoying the next several minutes as we moved in rhythm and he spun me and we moved all over the dance floor while everyone else stood back and watched. Then after a couple of songs we walked off the dance floor and over to Eric's throne and he seated me next to him. Now I was feeling a little awkward. Sitting with him in the booth had been one thing. This was something a little more definite. He leaned into me and whispered, "Calm down, you are mine and I am ready for everyone to know. You are my queen and you are to be revered just as I am when you are here." His soothing voice helped calm me. The last call was made over the speakers and people as well as vamps started mulling around getting ready to depart for the evening. Eric stood and took my hand again and we walked across the bar going towards his office. "Pam, make sure everything is closed up. I will see you tomorrow night" instead of going through his office door we left out the back. We walked me to the car and opened the door for me. I stopped reached my arms up around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. He drew me in closer and my stomach was pressing against him; I felt the response of my kiss not only with his mouth but with the bulge in his jeans. Then he pulled back, "Sookie," his voice was deep and breathy and I felt him say my name throughout my entire body even the hairs on my arms stood up, this was beyond the reaction I had even when Bill would say my name.  
I interrupted him, "Say it again just like that" and he did and I pulled him to me again grinding myself into his leg. Again, he pulled back. I was getting very very frustrated. "Sookie" again with the voice, "I love you. You are beyond just being mine. I am yours. I want you with me. I need you with me." Then he kissed me again. I was on cloud nine as I crawled into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We pulled up in front of Eric's home. I still couldn't believe that this was his home, a modern two story brick home; So unassuming that a 1000 year old vampire would live here in what seemed like an upper class family neighborhood. He pressed the button and pulled into the garage and parked along side the black Cadillac Escalade that I have never recalled seeing him drive. I guess it was for the occasion when he needed to carry around more than just one guest. We walked through the door that lead into the house which lead us through a laundry room and then into the kitchen. He flipped on the light and said "I have something I want to give you" and reached into the drawer and handed me two keys, "the first traditional looking key is for the house. It opens every door but one. That is what the second key is for. Lover, I am intrusting you with my life. The second key opens the steel door in which I rest behind during the day."

Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. "Oh Eric, are you sure about this." I said all sniffley.  
"You need to be able to get out of the room and lock me back in when you are ready to wake and leave when you are here with me. I told you I love you and want you with me always and you showed me your trust and the fact you no longer fear me earlier tonight. I too trust you with my life." He bent and kissed me tenderly and then licked my tears from my face. "Come Lover, I know you have been here before but now I need to show you where I rest. We walked up stairs to the end of the hall to what appeared to be a closet door. He opened the door and reached inside and flipped a switch and the shelving slid into the wall. He pushed on the back wall and it opened up he flipped one switch and a light came on and I could see the stairway leading down to a steel door. He flipped another switch and the shelves slid back into place and then he closed the wall behind the shelves. We walked down the stairwell and he used a key to open the door and we entered into his day chamber. He had his house built so that the entire last 12 foot of length of the house was completely sealed off and hidden. Inside the steel door, after he turned on a light, I noticed that the entire room was a steel box. Inside he was safe. I was safe. I looked at the room with the huge 4 poster bed in beautiful dark wood and draped in black sheets and a black comforter. The floor was carpeted in a beautiful shade of red. Sitting against the wall of the door was a stainless steel refrigerator and a microwave. He was set he could hold up in here safely if he needed to. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking he said, "There is a small bathroom through the door on the right and the one on the left is a closet." Ok, so with a little human food I could hold up in here with him. "Sookie we have some things we need to talk about. I am assuming you will go back to Bon Temps in the morning and since I don't know when we will see each other again you need to prepare for the trip to Florida"  
"Eric I need to bring your car back to you so I will see you in the next couple of days."  
"Lover, I told you that you could have the car, keep it as long as you like, keep it forever, or take the Cadillac and keep it or go pick out another and tell me how much and it is yours. The cars mean nothing to me. You are the only thing that matters to me; whatever makes you happy and safe is what I want. But I want to give you this," he handed me his credit card, "shop wherever you want no amount is too much but buy some things for the trip. You will need at least three evening gowns and some nice dressy casual and whatever else you feel you might need. Do not worry about the cost. Have fun. You don't have to buy it all at your friend's shop in Bon Temps go wherever you like."  
"Will I not see you before we leave for Florida?" I was beginning to get sad.  
"Lover, you can see me anytime you want. I am not sure how often I can get to Bon Temps over the next week or so since I have been gone for so long I need to catch up on my business affairs here before we leave for Florida."  
"Oh, I see," I said. "I am not sure of my work schedule but I will call you as soon as I know."  
"Sookie," there are the goose bumps and hairs standing up again, "Stay here with me for the rest of the night. You can lock everything up when you go. Just keep in mind, no one but you and Pam my where my day chamber is. I don't ever nest and I rarely ever allow another to stay over at my house."  
"Eric, more than anything I want to stay here with you. I have been giving some serious thought to your offer. I will continue to think about it, I promise."

"Lover, the sun is coming soon, let's go to bed. I want to crawl into bed and hold you. I want to show you that my attraction to you is not just physical. I want to be with you, near you, not just sex and blood, but you all of you."

Tears flowing again I grabbed his face and kissed him and we slowly undressed ourselves and I left on my new black lace bra and panties and he left on his black silk boxers and we crawled into be. He wrapped himself around me and I couldn't imagine feeling any safer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The room was completely dark when I finally woke up. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was 10am. I slowly began to move and untwine myself from Eric. I clicked on the small lamp next to the bed and gathered up my clothes and went into the bathroom to take care of necessities. The room was small but the shower and the floor were slate grey stone with the shower closed in with those glass blocks that look like ice. There was a black toilet and black pedestal sink and a linen closet. All the basics in Eric style. I am not sure what would have possessed him in putting a toilet in the bathroom but I guess it must just have been for aesthetic purposes. I got dressed and gathered my purse and used the key Eric gave me to unlock the steel door and relock it as I walked out. I exited the stairwell the same way we came in and made sure my vampire was sealed up tight in his daytime resting place. I took the time to look at the rest of the house. One of the rooms upstairs was set up as a home office. Another large bedroom with an attached bathroom in stone and marble and glass and on the other side of the bedroom was a small sunroom area, I could see myself spending time sitting there reading. There was another decent sized room that had some exercise equipment in it. I had no idea that vampires worked out. There was another regular style bathroom in the hall. I went downstairs and as you entered through the front door there was a foyer with beautiful stone flooring that led down a hallway with hardwood floors that opened into a large room with beautiful chocolate leather furniture and a large flat panel television mounted above the fireplace and more stereo equipment then I think I could figure out all tucked neatly in a built in nook. Off this room to one side was the kitchen that opened into a formal dining room and off the other side was a small hallway that had the stairs on the other side of the wall. There was a small half bath and a closet in the hallway then the hallway opened up to a very large room with a wall of windowed doors, so much for security. The room was huge and contained a pool table and another TV with a Wii hooked up and a couple of leather recliners and another leather couch and a wet bar area. The house was very modern not at all like my own home, the home I grew up in. I walked over to the glass doors and stepped out to the decking of one of the most beautiful swimming pools I have ever seen. It was complete with a Jacuzzi and a rock waterfall. Then I noticed where Eric's hiding area would be a doorway in the back of the house. I used the key to open it and it was set up like a pool house. There was storage and pool equipment and chemicals downstairs and upstairs area with some casual furniture and a changing area. This is how he hid the fact that his house was longer on the end outside then it seemed inside. Very clever. Time was slipping away and I needed to get back to Bon Temps and get ready for work tonight. If I was lucky I could grab a nap before I went to work.

As I pulled into my driveway in Eric's black Corvette Amelia was sitting on the porch. She just stared at me as I parked the Corvette next to her Mustang and got out. "I was worried about you when I got home this morning and your car was here but you weren't. But I see you got a new car. How did you score that beauty?" she questioned.  
"It's Eric's" I said as I walked up the steps to the porch.  
"Eric's? So you two are together?  
"We are a little more then together Amelia. We are in love. I love him. He loves me and I am happy beyond what I ever thought I could be when I am with him."  
"Sookie are you sure? This is Eric we are talking about."  
"I know who I am talking about" I snapped at her. "Amelia, thanks for your concern but it's real and it is with Eric, the Eric I think maybe only I know."  
"Ok I trust your judgment so what's with the car did he give it to you?"  
"He told me I could have it. He told me he would buy me a new one if I wanted. But I am going to give it back to him when I see him again. But first you and I are going to go shopping in style. He gave me his credit card too!"  
"Sookie what's going on? This isn't like you."

"Don't freak out on me. I have to go shopping to buy more new clothes since my last ones were destroyed in the fire. I have another Summit meeting to go to, this time in Florida."  
"Oh great because every time you go to one of these vampire meetings it turns out so well for you."  
"I know, I know and I thought the same thing. But it's part of my life. I chose this and I have to live up to it. But right now I have to go in and eat and get ready for work. I have to tell Sam tonight I will be taking off work again. Come in with me I want to tell you something else." I needed to bounce this idea of me living with Eric off of someone else. I already knew that Amelia wasn't going to be the most objective person which I really don't understand she doesn't really know Eric. So we went inside and I started pulling out stuff to make turkey sandwiches and Amelia grabbed some chips and a couple of Cokes.  
"So what is that you wanted to tell me, Sookie. Is it about me moving out? Have I overstayed my welcome?"  
"No, not at all," ok well that wasn't the complete truth but that was something else I was indecisive about. I liked having Amelia here but then again I liked having my privacy not that I had needed much of it in the last several weeks but having it the other night was great. "It's more about me and Eric. Eric wants me to move to Shreveport and live with him and manage the human wait staff at Fangtasia," I said this so fast I think all the words just kind of ran together.  
Amelia just stared at me for a long moment, "And"  
"AND, I really want to. But I am afraid. Not of Eric, not of our relationship, but leaving everything I have ever known, leaving all my friends."

"Shreveport is only an hour away. What would you do with your house?" Not quite the response I had expected I think she was thinking of herself.  
"Well I hadn't thought about that yet. Since I haven't even decided what I want to do I hadn't thought of anything else. Eric has a beautiful home and I loved being there with him. Last night was so great."  
"Yeah, spare me the details of that or wait maybe give me the details," she said with a grin and a couple of quick raises of her eyebrows.

"AMELIA," I said faking shocked. "Actually I will tell you about last night. We went to bed and held each other. That was it. No sex, no feeding, not that it hadn't happened already, "I said with a quick smile, "but I have never gone to bed with a man and just went to sleep. It was nice and it was Eric's idea."  
"Are you serious," her shock was not fake. "Eric chose to crawl in bed with you and _snuggle_." Her disbelief was very apparent.

"Yep, I told you he loves me."  
"So when do you have to decide if you are going to move in with him and go to work at Fangtasia?"  
"There is no time limit. It is an open ended invitation whenever I think I am ready."  
"He didn't give you a time table or an ultimatum he is leaving it completely up to you?"  
"Yep" I said matter of factly.  
"Wow, this from a Master Vampire to a HUMAN. He does really love you!" Again her shock was not fake and she took a bite of the sandwich I just sat in front of her.

"How was your trip to New Orleans? How is your house?"  
"Sookie, it is so depressing. Things are so messed up still. My place isn't ready yet. I hope you don't mind me staying here a while longer. My dad is so busy making money that he seems to have put my place on the back burner. I think I might have to get with my insurance company and get a different contractor."  
"You're welcome to stay, you should know that," now I was feeling guilty for my earlier thoughts, "I just want you to know Eric and I are together and sometimes that means we will need privacy and I really don't want to inconvenience you, but sometimes we may want to be alone, here."

"Hey I understand. If me being upstairs with headphones on isn't privacy enough just let me know and I will skedaddle."  
"Thanks, now I have to go get ready for work. I have to be there in about an hour." I got up and Amelia let me know she would clean up. I went and jumped in the shower and got ready for work and jumped in my, uh, Eric's car and off I went.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Chapter 9  
I pulled around back into the employee parking and took up two spaces, I didn't want anyone to ding up Eric's car. Arlene was getting out of her car, great just whom I wanted to work with tonight. At least it was Saturday and we would be busy. Arlene and I could just barely be civil to each other since she fell in with The Fellowship of the Sun. She stared at me and said, "WOW, did you win the Lottery?"  
"No, just a rich VAMPIRE boyfriend." If looks could kill my funeral would be happening in about two days. She turned on her heels and stormed inside. I hadn't noticed that Sam was out by the dumpster and he startled me when he said, "Rich vampire boyfriend, huh". "Yep. That's what I said." "So you and Eric I presume are an official couple now?"  
"Yes, we are. While we are standing here talking I might as well tell you that I am going to need some more time off. I just want to give you a heads up and right now I don't know exactly when, a couple of weeks from now, and I don't know for how many days yet."  
"Dam it Sookie, when are you going to learn to keep your nose out of those vampires' business? You only end up getting hurt. Really hurt."  
"Sam I didn't ask you permission to do what I want or need to do. I am asking you for time off work. And you will either allow me the time off work or you will fire me." I have used that line on Sam so many times. One of these days he is going to call my bluff and fire me. I wondered if this would be the time. I left him standing there and rushed off. I don't think I wanted to hear it right now if he was going to fire me.

Inside I found Holly and got a status on the tables I would be taking over. Not too many people were here yet. But there was my brother sitting with Tara's new husband J.B. LaRue and Jason's best friend and Holly's boyfriend, Hoyt. I hadn't seen much of my brother since the ceremony that divorced him and his cheating, whore, and bitch of a wife. I wondered if they talked. I wondered what they were going to do about the baby if she was able to carry it to term this time. Of course they were sitting in my section since I was taking over for Holly and I really didn't want to talk to my brother, I didn't want to repeat the conversation we had at Sonic the other day. But I put on my best smile and started making the rounds. "Hey sis, you look great, what's going on?" "I just got back from Shreveport, as you know Eric is back in town and I went back with him so we spend some time together." The smile fell from his face, "Eric, dam it Sookie, when are you going to learn to leave those damn vampires alone! All they ever do is cause you trouble."  
"Did I ask your opinion? Don't you have enough to worry about of your own? I swear everyone around here seems to just be making my decision that much easier."  
"What the hell are you talking about now? What decision?"  
I just glared at him and walked off. I put my fake smile back on my face and checked on the rest of my tables. It was a long busy night and I didn't have time for a break let alone time to think about anything else. I was just about ready to leave and was walking out of the bathroom and into Sam's office to get my purse. Sam came in behind me and shut the door.  
"Sook, I know you were angry with me before you think I am butting in but I just care about you. I always have. Always will."  
"I know Sam, but I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions. I love Eric and there is nothing anyone can do to change that."  
"LOVE him. Sookie you're being stupid. You can't LOVE Eric. Eric only thinks of himself. Look what happened when you LOVED Bill. What are you thinking!"

I was so mad my blood was boiling. I could feel my face flushing. "I will tell you what I think. I think – wait I KNOW, I QUIT!" I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I climbed into Eric's car and just set there for a minute. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I just quit my job. What was I thinking? I took a deep breath and I realized I could smell Eric in this car. So I inhaled again and felt the calm coming over my body. Just his scent was able to calm me. Now what am I going to do? I think I already know the answer to that. You would think that I would be upset about leaving the job I have been at the last five years. I started the car and drove home from Merlotte's bar one last time. I walked into my house and sat down at my kitchen table. My gran was gone, had been for some time now. The kitchen that held so many fond memories was gone. A new one standing in its place, but it wasn't quite the same. I think it is time to move on. I am ready to take the next step in my life and that step is with the man I love. My vampire. I called Eric's cell phone. I needed to talk to him. "Lover, how are you?" is how he answered the phone. I could hear all the noises from the bar so I knew he was out on the floor.  
"Do you have time to talk?" I asked.  
"For you I always have time. Is there something the matter?"  
"There is something right".  
"I don't understand" "Eric, please tell me you meant everything you said to me last night. EVERYTHING."  
"Lover, I meant every word of it"  
"I quit my job" Silence on the other end of the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Sookie, does that mean you are coming to me? Are you coming to be with me?"  
"Yes, if you will have me."  
"I would have it no other way. When will you be here? Can I come and get you tonight?"  
"Eric, I am just as anxious as you are, but I do need to wrap up a few things here first."  
"Pack your things I will send someone to pick it up tomorrow."  
"Slow down. I do need to wrap up a few things. It may take the better part of this week"  
"I can't wait to see you, will you come tonight and spend the night with me?"  
"I think I can manage that. Let me get cleaned up and I will be on my way. I'll meet you there, I'll be there before closing."  
"I do love you."  
I melted inside," And I love you. See you soon." I clicked my phone shut, I was in deep thought to myself then I heard Amelia walking down the stairs. "I'm glad you came down, sit, I need to talk."

"What's up?" she asked.  
"I quit Merlotte's. I finally just couldn't take it anymore and Sam pissed me off trying to be the boss of my life not just my work and I quit."  
"So you're going to Shreveport to be with Eric?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"You think so?"  
"OK I know so. I am actually going to go see him tonight. I just came home to shower, change and get some clothes together. Amelia, I am hoping that since your house in New Orleans isn't ready that you will stay here and take care of my house. I will never sell my family home and right now I would just feel better with someone here.  
"Thanks Sookie, thank you for not kicking me out. I love it here. I have never lived in a small town and definitely never lived out in the country before and I just love it here. I think that's why I haven't really pushed that my house in New Orleans isn't ready yet." Then there was a knock at the door downstairs. What now I thought. So Amelia and I both got up and took off down the stairs. It was Bill. When did he get back I thought to myself? He had been away on business for the new King of Louisiana. I opened the door and stepped aside so he could come in.  
"Hello Sookie, Amelia. May I please speak to Eric." with a grimace on his face.  
"He's not here, Bill" and then Amelia said, "OK, I'm going to back to bed. Night y'all."  
"Has something happened? His car is here", Bill asked a little confused.  
"Well, something has happened but not in the way you think it has. Eric gave me his car to drive for a while."  
"Eric gave you his Corvette?" Bill was showing utter disbelieve.  
"Bill come in. We need to talk." I might as well get this conversation over with. I had hoped that Eric would be with me when I had this talk with Bill. But I know in my heart it is better that I have it with him alone. It's only fair to Bill that I tell him he is free to feel however he wants without trying to cover up in front of his Sheriff. "Bill, you know that Eric and I have been stepping around having a serious relationship. I have put him off because I thought it was the blood bond that was drawing me to him. Bill, Eric and I are together now. We are in love." He looked at me like I had just told him he was dying but he didn't speak. So I continued, "There is more I need you to hear and I want you to hear it from me." I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I am moving to Shreveport to live with Eric in his home and work at Fangtasia." Bill got up from the chair and walked over to stare out the window'.  
"That's it then I should assume there is no longer any hope for you and I to get back together?" and he turned around and there was a single red tear rolling down his cheek. I walked over to him and wiped away the tear with my thumb and reached up and gave him a light kiss where the tear was and then I hugged him.  
"Bill, I no longer harbor any hate for you. I have come to terms with what happened between us. I need you to know that I will always have feelings for you. You are the one that introduced me to how to love and was my teacher in the fine arts of intimacy. If I never had met you I would have never learned how to love and be loved. I understand how difficult it will be for you to see Eric and I together but this is something that we will all have to learn to adjust to and deal with."  
"Sookie," there was a tremble in his voice, "I will respect your choice. I will not make trouble for the life you have chosen. But I want you to know if you ever need anything I will be there for you. I will always care for you; there will never be anyone else I will feel this way about. I will love you until the day I meet my final death. Know that if you ever find your way to love me again I will come to you no matter where I am or who I am with." He kissed the top of my head and walked out the door. I sat down in the chair and shed a few tears for the pain and sorrow I know Bill was feeling. This is definitely not going to be easy for him. I went down the hall and climbed into my shower and quickly cleaned the grime I felt from working at Merlotte's off of me. I jumped out of the shower and my excitement in seeing Eric was growing. I slapped on some makeup, fixed my hair, and put on my new red lace bra and panties and sexy little red dress and matching shoes. I threw a couple of pairs of jeans and a couple of nice blouses and the rest of my new under things in a bag and threw in some shoes and gathered up my make up and the rest of necessities and hollered to Amelia that I would see her in a couple of days and out the door I went.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
I automatically pulled around to the back of Fangtasia and realized I didn't know if I could get in the back door without Eric. I tried the door and it opened. I could feel an intensity growing within me as I walked in and I knew it was coming from Eric. I walked back to his office and the door was open slightly. I could hear voices inside so I stopped and listened, I listened with my ears since I knew it wasn't humans in the office. I heard Pam, "Eric, are you sure about what you are doing. You are allowing a human to move into your home and have power within your bar." Eric had to tell Pam, I see we both had our issues to deal with tonight.  
"Pam, you are right, this is my bar _and I will do with it what I want_. YOU WILL treat Sookie with the same respect as you do me. She is my queen and she will remain my human queen for as long as she chooses to be human. Pam you will protect Sookie's life with your own. You will be sure that every other vampire that works in this bar respects her and understands that they are to protect her at all costs. She IS MINE and we ARE TOGETHER there is no other more important to me. NONE." Then I gave a little knock on the door and pushed it open. "Am I interrupting?" and I walked in.  
"Not at all Lover, I was just telling Pam our good news." Eric stood from behind his desk and walked across the room to greet me with a tender kiss.  
"Sookie, welcome to Fangtasia and to our lives," Pam said with a crooked smile on her face.  
"Thanks Pam, but right now I am only here for a couple of days. I still have things to wrap up in Bon Temps before I am here for good." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around Eric's waist.  
"Leave us." Eric commanded  
"See you later Pam," I smiled.  
"Lover, I am so glad to see you," I could feel his gladness from having my arms wrapped around him, "would you like to go out into the bar for a while or go home?" "We can stay, I don't want to start taking you away from your work. Besides I dressed up for you so you can show me off."  
"You do look delicious," he said with a grin showing his fully extended fangs. Then he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me out into the bar. I put my shields up automatically; I didn't want to hear the comments tonight. I was going to enjoy my euphoria. We walked straight out onto the dance floor where Eric pulled me close and we danced together as if we were one. He bent and kissed my neck and flicked my ear lobe with his tongue. Who knew there was a direct link between the ear lobe and between your legs and he pulled back and smiled at me, his fangs still extended and I knew he was feeling exactly what I was. We finished the dance and went to where Eric's throne is. Only this time he seated me directly next to him in a chair that matched his only slightly smaller in size. I was his queen. Soon after Eric stood and in a loud booming voice he said, "Silence!" and the bar was quiet enough you could have heard a pin drop within seconds. "Those of you here tonight have the privilege of this announcement." He held his hand back to me and I took it and he gently pulled me to him, "I present to you Sookie, this is my queen, she is to be treated with the same respect as I and revered just as I am." I felt my face blush and I smiled nervously and I didn't dare let my shields down. The bar irrupted in cheers and clapping and Eric held up his hand and silence again. In the loud booming voice again, "The last drink of the night is on me, enjoy." With that we sat back down to watch the bar wind down for the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
We left the bar and Eric deposited me in the driver's seat of the Corvette but not before giving me a long deep kiss. I followed him home as he drove the Escalade. We parked in the garage and even before we could get all the way through the back door we were groping, fondling, kissing. Then he scooped me up and carried me up to the master bedroom upstairs. He laid me on the bed still fully clothed and he left his clothes on. Well now I was confused. He felt this. "Sookie, I want to show you something. I want to show you how connected we already are." He said in a deep raspy voice. Then Eric was hovering over me without touching any part of my body. He made the motion of kissing my lips without touching me and I felt it just as if he had laid his lips on mine. He moved down my neck, never touching me but I felt evey kiss and lick. He hovered over my breast and licked the air with a circling motion and then made a biting and sucking motion. I felt every bit of this on the nipple of right breast. Even though not a stitch of my clothes had been removed. He moved his way down my stomach kissing the air above me and I was breathing deeply with anticipation. "Spread you legs Lover." I complied immediately spreading my legs and placing my feet flat on the bed with my knees up. He moved down onto the bed and my breathing was near panting with anticipation and I could feel my juices flowing. Again, he did not touch me. He left all my clothes in tact. Then I couldn't take it any longer, near screaming, "Take me now!" I demanded and he bit into my thigh and I came with such intensity and I let out a loud "Oh my God!" My orgasm lasted until he stopped sucking. I lost count of how many times I must have said, "Oh my God, Eric, don't stop." I had never experienced anything so intense. He stood. He undressed himself as I watched. As soon as I saw him release his huge tool I was ready. I began undressing. "No, let me," Eric breathed in my ear as he took my hands. He kissed me deeply and I could still taste my blood in his mouth. He moved to my ear and down my neck. He began unbuttoning the front of my dress and slipped it down off my shoulders and over my hips tossing it across the room. He continued down to by breast teasing my nipples through the lace on my bra. "Off" I said in a voice that sounded like I had just run a mile. He grabbed the middle of it between my breasts with his teeth and ripped and it was gone. He took his time licking, sucking and biting each of my tits. I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed his shoulders and he allowed me to flip him onto his back. Still wearing my lace panties I straddled his shaft grinding myself into him as I bent to kiss him and nibble and bite his bottom lip. He made some low groans, which I could feel all the way through my body. I began kissing my way down his chest to stop and lick, suck and bite each of his nipples. Again the low groan and he ran his finger through my hair. I continued kissing down his stomach following the trail of dark blond hair that lead from his navel with my tongue. I was entering into new territory. This was something I had never done before. Bill was always in charge and was so focused on making sure I was pleased that I never did this for him. The only other man I had been with I had only made love to once. Quinn and I never got to explore our relationship much past that. I looked up and Eric had moved onto his elbows to watch me. Now I was really nervous. He moved one hand and pulled my hair back to hold it out of the way. Watching was definitely something he enjoyed. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and he took in a deep breath. My hand barely able to encase his massive member, I let my tongue circle the head and gave the top a scrape with my teeth ending with a kiss on the top. I felt his grip on my hair tighten. Then a gentle nudge down and I was barely able to take the entire head of his huge dick into my mouth. Using my hand in a up and down circling motion and running his dick as far in and out of my mouth as I could I found myself getting into a rhythm. I looked up at Eric and his head was back and his eyes were closed and he was making very low noises and then I heard him growl words in a language I didn't understand and then he grabbed me and pulled me up to his mouth and while kissing me deeply he reached down and ripped off my red lace panties. Lifted me and lowered me down onto him and I moaned as I consumed all of him deep into me. He was sitting up kissing my neck and whispering into my ear in that language I didn't understand as I pounded myself onto him. Each of my thrusts we harder and harder and I didn't think I could take him any deeper. He grabbed my hair pulling it back and he was pulling and I liked it and I increased my rhythm. Here it comes again, "Oh my God, Oh Eric, I'm cumming!" I shouted and he pulled me tighter to him and pulled my hair harder and bit and a low growl came from him as he was latched onto my neck and I felt his spasms inside me knowing he was climaxing too. Wait, he bit my neck. Eric has never bitten my neck. Eric didn't believe in fang marks where they could be seen. I collapsed on the bed next to him and he moved down beside me and kissed me and then my neck and then moved down. How in the world could he be ready again? We just finished. "Relax Lover, let me clean you up." One thing you learn early on about vampires is they can't resist any type of body fluid. So I laid back and slowed my breathing from the marathon I just felt like I had ran and let him do as he wished. He finished and came to lie next to me kissing me and I could taste our combined juices on his mouth. We lay there holding each other quietly for several minutes.  
"Eric," I finally broke the silence, "I want you to know something. I have never done that before. I have never given a _blow job_ before." "I know Lover, I could feel your hesitation and concern. Sookie, you did great. You're a natural." He smiled.  
"Gee thanks." I gave him a little slap on his chest. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at his.  
"I am proud to be your first in this area. I will be the last." He said this in all seriousness.  
Feeling a little awkward, "Is that a proposal." I smiled and snuggled my head back onto his chest. He was quiet. I couldn't feel anything coming from him. We dropped the subject and fell asleep. I woke to him moving out from under me and crawling out of bed. "Where are you going?" I asked groggily.  
"Daylight will be here soon Lover. I must go to my day chamber." He said as he stroked my hair.  
"Can I come too?"  
"Anytime" he took my hand and I followed him through the secret passage down the stairs both of us still without a stitch of clothes on. without a stitch of clothes on.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
When I woke up I was still wrapped in Eric's arms. I looked at the clock and it was already 12:30. I am definitely hungry I thought to myself. So I wiggled out of Eric's arms, no easy thing to do since this huge man lying next to me was literally dead weight. I looked in his closet and grabbed a black silk robe that was at least three times too big for me and I headed upstairs carefully closing the secret passage behind me. I stopped in the master bedroom and picked up the ruined bra and panties to throw away. Picked up my dress and hang it in the empty closet and grabbed Eric's clothes to put in the laundry. I jumped in the shower and when I climbed out I realized I didn't bring in my bags last night. I slid Eric's robe back on and headed downstairs. I about jumped out of my skin when I walked through the kitchen and ran into a young woman. I bumped into her so hard that I knocked her down. We both screamed. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" I shouted. "Excuse me ma'am. I didn't know anyone was here. I am Maria. I am the housekeeper. I come every Sunday after I get out of church. You must be Sookie, Master Eric called me to tell me that you would be living here very soon so that I wouldn't be startled when I came in and found someone in the house. I hadn't realized you were here already." I read her thoughts to make sure she was telling the truth and she was a good broadcaster. Her first thought, _ouch my rear end hurts, she is very attractive, I wonder how long he will keep her around he never has anyone here, I hope she isn't messy, I wonder if they will want me to come more than once a week._ Ok if there was anything else other than curiosity it should have been at the front of her mind. "Maria, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry Eric didn't mention to me that you would be here today. I am very sorry I knocked you down." And I extended my hand to help her up. "Excuse me please, I was just on my way out to the car to get my bags and then I will be gone soon after." I went and got my bags out of the car and grabbed my cell phone and saw that I had missed a call. It was from Amelia. I assume she just wanted to check on me. I would call her back later. I had intended on Amelia going shopping with me. Maybe she still could. I'll call her back now. "Hey Amelia I saw I missed your call, what's up?" I asked when she answered.  
"I was just checking on you. Everything ok?" She asked.  
"I'm great. I was just about to get dressed and go shopping? Remember I still need to buy clothes."  
"I am out running around. I bet I could be in Shreveport in about 30 – 40 minutes. Where do you want to meet?" "I still have to get dressed and grab something to eat so that should be perfect timing.  
" Let's meet in the parking lot at Fangtasia and we can go from there. You know how to get there?"  
"I'll find it on my GPS. See you in just a bit."  
I got dressed and went down stairs to see if Eric might have any human food. Nothing. I was going to have to go to the grocery store and pick up a few things. I know there has to be something along the way from here to Fangtasia for me to grab a bite because I am starving. I said good-bye to Maria and jumped in the Corvette. It didn't take long before I spotted a Waffle House. That sounded great. I walked in and even in early afternoon it was busy. I walked in and got a friendly hello from behind the counter. Everyone looked up to take a look at me and there were several men sitting around. They all looked to be from a construction crew. I hadn't quite got my defenses up and heard _what's a chick like that doing here trying slumming, nice rack, come over hear honey and sit on my lap_. Ok that's enough I put up my shields. "Hi honey, can I get you some coffee?" said the round older lady from behind the counter. "Yes, please." I placed my order when she came back. Waffle, hash browns, bacon and toast, I was starving. Eric really knew how to make me have an appetite. I ate every bite! I was stuffed. When I got to the Fangtasia parking lot. Amelia wasn't there yet. I took a minute of downtime and just listened to the radio. I was singing along to "Hinder" when Amelia pulled up and she had a big smile on her face. We rolled our windows down and I told her to park and get in the car with me. I knew where the mall was so I didn't mind driving.

When we got to the mall and were walking in Amelia said, "Sookie, Sam called me this morning. He asked if I had heard from you and was worried about you."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"The truth. That I hadn't talked to you today. He asked me if I thought you would cool off and come back to work. I told him not to count on it."  
"Good. Thanks."  
"He asked me if I was interested in filling in your shifts. I told him I would think about it and let him know tomorrow. Honestly, I wanted to talk to you about it, that was part of the reason I called this morning."  
"Amelia, hon, take the job. You need something to keep you busy. I have no intentions of going back to work at Merlotte's so you can not only fill in for me you can have my job." We talked and shopped for several hours. I couldn't believe how much fun shopping could be when I didn't have to worry about the money I was spending. I had never been to a Victoria's Secret before. But Amelia dragged me in and there were so many beautiful things. I kept thinking how much Eric would like this or that. Then I wondered how many of those things would end up destroyed after only being worn for a few hours. I didn't like going without a bra because of the bounty I had been blessed with and one of the dresses I bought was backless with a halter style top and they actually had a bra there that went with that type of dress. It was getting late and I wanted to be home when Eric got up. Amelia had done a fair share of shopping herself and I was wondering if all the bags were going to fit in the car and us too. But we managed. I told Amelia she should come to Fangtasia tonight and see Pam. I knew they hadn't seen each other in a couple of months. Pam had been busy taking care of things while Eric had been gone. Since technically I was still a guest in Eric's house I wasn't comfortable inviting her back to the house if she decided to go tonight plus the fact I didn't know what Eric had in store for me when he got up. She said she might take me up on the offer but she would decide later. She said she wanted to go visit some witch friends she hadn't seen in a while. So we said our good-byes and put her bags in her car and I went back to Eric's house and carried my purchases in and put them away. I didn't want to leave them in the bags to get wrinkled. It was still at least half an hour before Eric would be waking up so I went downstairs to try and figure out how to turn on the stereo. There were four different remotes. The first one I picked up shocked me when I pushed the red button. In the game room I heard a noise and walked in to find metal curtains coming out of the ceiling to close off all the windows. OK I take back my statement I made yesterday about security being mute. I hit the button again and opened them back up and grabbed a different remote. Finally I got the stereo on and it piped through the entire house. I picked a station with rock ballads and just sat down and relaxed for a little bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
I heard Eric moving around upstairs and thought he would come down and find me but then I heard water running. I walked upstairs and heard water running in the master bath and walked in and there was Eric in the huge Jacuzzi tub. He smiled at me and asked why I was still dressed. I slowly undressed in a little strip tease to the music piping in from down stairs. His eyes were fixed on me and his fangs ran out. I stopped at the sink and put my hair up since I had just washed it this morning I didn't want to have to fix it again. I climbed in to the tub with him and sat at the other end so we could face each other. The water was almost too hot for me to bear. Eric turned off the water and turned on the jets. "This feels nice," I said with a smile of my face.  
"I know what would feel better," fangs still extended and he reached across the tub and pulled me to him and turned my back to his. You can imagine what I thought was coming next and I wasn't going to object. Instead he started messaging my neck and shoulders with his huge hands. I felt him kiss my neck where the fang marks were from the night before. "I'm sorry about this Lover. I got a little carried away.  
"It's ok, as long as my hair is down you can't see them" and I settled back into him.  
"Still I was out of line and it won't happen again, I promise" he kissed the spot again. I turned my head back towards him as far as I could and began kissing him and his hands started kneading by breasts and I maneuvered myself up and onto his shaft. He didn't feed from me in the tub.  
"Eric, you didn't feed. Don't you want to feed before we leave for the bar? "  
"Sookie, I drank a lot of your blood yesterday. You need to take a night off." I felt almost disappointed and then jealousy set in.  
"I won't feed from anyone else Lover. You will be the only one I will feed from as long as you will have me."  
"You don't like synthetic blood. You never touch it if you can avoid it." I said concerned.  
"I can manage it for a day so you can rebuild your own supply. Now we need to get ready to go."  
"I bumped into the housekeeper today, Maria." He didn't know how literally I meant that.  
"I forgot to tell you about her. I meant to let you know that she would be here. She comes every Sunday. If you would like her to come more often just let me know and I will arrange it."  
"Once I move in you don't have to pay for anyone to clean the house. I can do it."  
"Lover, I have had someone come in once a week to dust, sweep, do my laundry, all the basics for a very long time. Enjoy being waited on. You will have enough to do keeping me happy and working at Fangtasia."  
"Ok. If that's the way you want it I won't fight it. Can we stop and get me something to eat on the way to the bar?"  
"You aren't planning on eating one of those grease filled hamburgers are you? I hate the way that sort of thing tastes in your blood."  
"I'll keep that in mind. Anything else you don't like the taste of when I eat?"  
"High fat, please eat lean meats. No garlic. Not too much caffeine and not too much alcohol."  
_"Anything_ else?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at him.  
"You asked, did you not want me to be truthful?" he looked puzzled.  
"Ok. We just stop somewhere and get a nice grilled chicken salad a glass of tea." I decided I would wear one of new outfits. A short black leather skirt with a carnation pink silk blouse that cut low and I had added a black lacey camisole under it to not look slutty and leather boots with a small heel that hugged my calves all the way up to just under my knees. I left my hair all the way down and added a few curls and freshened up my makeup and dabbed on a little Obsession. Eric was already downstairs drinking his first True Blood when I walked down the stairs. He stood staring at me. I did a little turn for him to take in all of me.  
"You look," and he stopped.  
"What. What is wrong?" I began to frown.  
"Sookie, you are drop dead sexy." He moved across the room faster then I could track and his arms were around me and he was giving me a deep kiss and I kissed back with everything I had.  
"I'm glad you like it. I bought it today when I went shopping."  
"It's gorgeous. I can't wait to see the rest of the things you bought."  
We pulled into Chili's and pulled into the "Curbside To Go" spot. While I was getting ready Eric had called and ordered dinner for me. How sweet. We pulled into Fangtasia and I went into Eric's office and sat down to eat my dinner. He went out into the bar to check on operations. Pam came in a few minutes later and was actually very pleasant to me while I consumed my dinner. I wondered if Amelia would make it in tonight. I know that it would just make Pam's night. With neither of them being gender specific about their dating habits they had hit it off a few months ago. Eric came in and sat behind his desk. "Lover, when will you be ready to take over your new position here. I don't want to announce it to the staff until you are ready to take over the job."  
"Are you sure about this? I have never been a supervisor before. Goodness knows I have plenty of waitress experience but I have never been over a staff." I was a little worried.  
"You will do fine. I know you will. I have complete confidence in you. Besides, Pam and I will be here for you."  
"I still need to go back to Bon Temps and put a few things in order and pack up my clothes and Amelia and I need to talk about the house a little more. Then we have the Florida trip coming up. I should probably wait until we get back for the trip. Don't you think?"  
"It's completely up o you. You can start tonight or next year. I leave this decision up to you." He was busy going through paperwork on his desk.  
"Next year," I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.  
"Yes, Lover, next year. When I asked you to move here with me I wasn't talking about just for a month or so. I told you, I want you with me always." I started to well up with tears again. "Don't cry, please." Eric said with what I thought was nervousness in his voice. I found it a little humorous that a crying woman can affect a 1000 year old vampire. And then Eric's cell phone rang. "Yes," what phone ediquitte. Yes, yes," he scribbled on a notepad, "we expect our travel expenses to be covered in addition to the fee, yes, that is acceptable." And he hung up. "We will leave for Florida on the 24th."  
"That's just nine days," I was nervous just thinking about it.  
"Yes, they will call me later tonight with travel arrangements. We will be traveling by Anibus."  
"I really do need to go back to Bon Temps tomorrow and get things in order." Now I was really nervous. Eric got up from his desk and came and bent down on his knees in front of me where I was sitting on the couch.  
"Lover, what are you worried about the trip or moving to be with me?" the concern on his face was so sincere.  
"Honestly, both. Eric, I love you and I want to be here with you but it is still scary for me. I never thought I would be living with any man. I definitely had never had anyone talk to me about being together in the future and you are making plans that we would be working together and living together a year from now. As for the trip I am scared to death. Nothing good ever happens when I travel to use my ability. I just hope this time neither of us get hurt." Eric leaned in and kissed me gently and soon it turned more pationate with his tongue parting my lips and sliding into my mouth and then his hands were messaging my breast through my shirt. My hands were moving over his shoulders and down his back and pulling him to me. After about a ten minute make out session Eric stopped.  
"Lover, it's time to work. I need to spend time out on the floor tonight. It would probably do good for you to start spending more time out on the floor too." We spent the evening out in the bar. Eric took time to explain the operations to me. Most of the night we were in his booth and he made idol chit chat with the vampires that would come up to speak to him and introduced me to those that weren't there the night before. Eric consumed several bottles of True Blood still not totally satisfied, I could feel this from our bond. We closed up the bar and headed home. Home, could I call it home yet? Once we got home Eric took me by the hand and we went to the living room and he sat me down on the couch and grabbed the remote. "Let's watch a movie together." He scanned through all the channels, I think he must have every cable channel available. He was courteous and asked if I cared what we watched. I didn't. I was just enjoying this seemingly normal moment. He settled on "Gone in 60 Seconds." Then he reached down and grabbed my feet turning me sideways on the couch and putting my feet in my lap. He took my boots off and gave me a wonderful foot and calf message. I was so relaxed and I just crashed. I woke up to being carried upstairs. "I am so sorry I fell asleep on you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt so secure in his arms.  
"You rest when you need it. I don't apologize for not being with you during the day when I rest." He gave me a sweet kiss.  
"Will you sleep with me tonight or do you want to sleep in your room."  
"My place is next to you. Do you mind me sleeping with you every night?" I hugged his neck tighter.  
"I wouldn't want you anywhere else unless you wanted to be." Another kiss. We went down to Eric's day chamber and he stood me at the end of the bed. He slowly undressed me until I was wearing nothing but my lace panties. He scooped me up and lay me on the bed. He undressed down to his royal blue silk boxers and crawled in bed next to me. He pulled me in next to him tucking my head under his chin and pressing my bossom into his chest and kissed the top of my head. "Is this alright for tonight?"  
"You are happy just laying with me? You haven't fed from me and we haven't had sex since the tub. You want to just lay with me?" tears started rolling.  
"Sookie," that deep low voice that gave me goose bumps, "I want you to be with me. I want us to lead some type of normal life for you. If you try and keep up the vampire life you will wear out your human body and become sick. We can't have that. I want to ravage your body every minute I am with you. But we both know that isn't possible. Tonight we will just be together. Tomorrow you will go back to Bon Temps and take care of whatever you feel necessary and when you come home to me I will make sure you have a proper welcome." I felt something weighing heavy on Eric's mind but I wasn't going to push the issue. I assumed he was just worried about the upcoming trip. I snuggled in and went fast to sleep. When I woke up the next morning neither of us had moved we were in the exact same position. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was only 8:00am. I hadn't gotten up this early in a long time. I crawled out of bed and went upstairs. I took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and T-Shirt. I didn't pack any of my things. Not even my hair brush since I had another in Bon Temps. No reason to take anything with me that I was just going to have to pack again. I hadn't bought any groceries yet so I couldn't even have a cup of coffee. I went out to the garage and began to crawl into the car. I stopped and went back in and wrote a note. _I took the SUV since I will bring stuff back with me. I hope you don't mind. I love you. See you in a few days. Love Sookie._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
I stopped by Starbucks on my way home. Not something I do very often because they are so expensive. But I got a Venti Breakfast Blend and a Blueberry Muffin and I started towards Bon Temps. It was just before 10 when I pulled up in my driveway and Amelia was sitting out on the porch enjoying coffee. I smiled as I walked up to the porch and she smiled back, "Morning Sunshine. I didn't expect to see you this early."  
"I got to bed early last night."  
"Oh, no did something happen between you and Eric?" She said with concern in her voice.  
"No, everything is absolutely great! It was just a relaxing night." I went inside and grabbed all of my suitcases out of the attic. I gathered up all of my laundry and took it out to the back porch to get my laundry caught up.  
"So you are really doing this. You are moving to Shreveport?"  
"Yes, I really am. But first I need to talk to Jason. So I want to get as much done as I can and then go talk to him when he gets off work." Amelia and I talked and we arranged for her to pay bills even though I am leaving them in my name. I asked her to just hold onto my mail and I would pick it up later but I had intentions of getting my mail forwarded for my bank and credit cards.

I left the house and was sitting in Jason's driveway when he got home. He wasn't sure who it was sitting in his driveway when he saw the Escalade sitting there. When he got out and looked in he just rolled his eyes and walked towards his house. I got out and followed him up to the porch. "Jason, I need to talk to you."  
He swung around, "What!"  
"I want you to hear what I have to say from me and not someone else. Understand right now I am not asking permission or approval I just felt I ought to tell you since you're my brother." He just stared at me and waved his hand in a circular motion telling me to get on with it. "Jason, I am moving to Shreveport. I am moving in with Eric and going to work at Fangtasia."  
"You can't be serious, Sookie. What you think you are going to move in with that big ass vampire and get married and live happily ever after? Just because marriage between vampires and humans is legal now that don't mean he's got those intentions. Why marry the blood donor when she's giving it up for free."  
"First, Fuck you, Jason. Second, did you hear me say anything about marriage? I said I was moving to Shreveport. It is time for a change. Being in love with Eric and spending so much time with him is just a perk. Again, not asking for permission, just wanting you to know. I am going on a trip in about a week. I will be gone about a week. But I don't need anything from you. Amelia is staying at the house. She is going to keep living there at least until her place in New Orleans is fixed up and then I will take it from there."  
"Fuck you too. Go climb back into FANGS32" that is the license plate on the Escalade, "and get the hell out of here. Don't call me when you end up in trouble and that big ass Viking Vampire dumps you for some new younger fangbanger." He turned around and walked into his house. I left, a little sad because mine and Jason's relationship was still so strained. I decided I needed to go by Merlotte's. I needed to talk to Sam. He had been so good to me all these years. I didn't want to just leave it from when I stormed out last night. I pulled up in the parking lot and parked where the customers park, it was a strange feeling walking through the front door of Merlotte's. I walked in and Sam was behind the bar. I walked up and he just stared at me.  
"Can we talk?" I asked.  
"So talk," he was very sharp with it.  
"Could we go to your office, please." He sighed and walked out from behind the bar and I followed him to his office and shut the door when I walked in. "Sam, I am sorry for the way I left last night. I am not sorry for quitting. I am sorry for not giving you a chance to find a replacement for me, even though I know you have that covered."  
"So that's it. You came to make yourself feel better?"  
"Well, maybe so. But I also wanted to tell you that I do appreciate the great friend you have been over the years and thank you for all the times you have helped me and even saved my life. Sam, I really hope we can still be friends."  
"Sookie, what are you going to do? You can still have your job back. All you have to do is ask." He had a sad look on his face.  
"Sam, I am going to work at Fangtasia managing their human wait staff and I am moving in with Eric."  
"Sookie, NO, you are making a huge mistake." Now he is angry.  
"I'm sorry Sam but you really don't have any say in this. The choice is mine. It is MY life." I walked out. I went by Tara's shop so I could tell her what was going on and to see if she had anything in the shop I needed for my trip. After all I still had Eric's credit card and more shopping to do. Tara usually always had something for me at the shop and this time I didn't have to worry about it being on sale. She was helping another customer when I walked in and so I began browsing. Right away I picked out a suit, I thought it best I have one or two business style outfits. This was a black jacket and matching skirt that hit about two inches above my knee and there were light pink pin stripes in the suit and Tara had a matching sleeveless satin shell hanging with it that was perfect. I could wear it with low heeled pumps I already owned. Tara was still busy so I continued browsing. I found a Navy pant suit. The jacket had fitted short sleeves, it looked like something Amelia might wear, but it was very classy. I picked out a white camisole with lace to go under the jacket. I think I am set for the business look. I began browsing the evening wear when Tara strolled up to me. "Back so soon?" she asked smiling.  
"Well, if you would rather me spend my money somewhere else…" I said with a smile.  
"Well, I guess you need to spend it somewhere it might as well be here." And she hugged me. Tara and I are close but I hadn't expected the hug. I hugged her back and let my guard down to see what was going on. I should have just waited for her to tell me.  
"Sookie, I am pregnant!" she was glowing.  
"Oh, Tara I am so happy for you and JB!" I hugged her again.  
"When is the baby due?"  
"Not until November, but we are so excited. We have started looking for a house so we can be moved and have a nursery set up before the baby is born."  
"Tara, I really am happy for you. I actually came in to share some news of my own."  
"Does it have anything to do with you quitting Merotte's?"  
"How did you know about that?"  
"Sookie, really, you know that nothing is secret around this little town. JB told me, he heard it from someone at the gym."  
"I don't care. I don't care if the whole town knows already. Now I can just give them more to talk about. I am moving to Shreveport to live with Eric and I am going to work at Fangtasia and managing the human wait staff there." I knew I had a smug grin on my face. Tara just stared at me for a minute. She wasn't sure what to say, I could hear that from her. There was no judgment in her mind, just blankness. She was at a loss for words. I gave her a little pat on the shoulder. "Thanks for not telling me I am making some huge mistake. Speechless is much better than saying something stupid."  
"Sookie, if you are happy and this is what you want to do then I am happy for you." She was telling the truth and I put my guard back up. "Ok so what's the shopping occasion this time?" Now the smile was back on her face.  
"I have another trip. I am going to a vampire summit in Florida."  
"So what do you need? Let me be your personal shopper today. What's our budget?"  
"There is no budget. I still have Eric's credit card and he told me have fun. I already bought a few things at the mall the other day and I want to get these two suits but I could use a couple of evening/cocktail type dresses."  
"I have some great new dresses in. Come on let's spend some money." She said with a sly smile. Tara pulled out a beautiful long emerald green dress covered in clear beads. From the front the dress looked complete just a slightly scooped neck and covered my entire chest but the back was completely open. The dress attached itself across my shoulder blades and then was open all the way down to just above my rear end. It was very fitted and showed off all my curves. Tara recently started carrying some shoes and she brought a pair of heels that where clear straps and a clear heel that looked great with the dress covered in clear beads. The next dress I chose was a beautiful gold dress that was shimmery. The neck was a low V and it had long sheer fitted sleeves and the back matched the V in the front, just not quite as low as the green dress. The front of the dress hit just above my knees and the back trailed down my legs and had a little train. Tara brought a pair of shoes that laced with an actual golden ribbon that criss- crossed my foot and then made one wrap around my ankle and tied. They were at least three inches and made my muscular legs look great. Both of the dresses were great at accenting my tan and long blond hair. I bought the two suits and two dresses and two pair of shoes and tried not to have a heart attack when Tara told me the price. I decided that it would be nice to take Tara and JB out to dinner and celebrate both their good news and my news. When I asked her she accepted very excited. Tara closed her shop at 6 and JB got off at the gym at five that would give him time to go and clean up and change. Tara already looked great. I thought that would give me time to go back to the house and shower and change since I hadn't planned on an evening out I wasn't exactly dressed for it. Somehow the jeans and long sleeved t-shirt just didn't seem to fit the occasion. Amelia was getting ready to go to work at Merlotte's and I told her Tara's good news and she seemed genuinely happy for the Tara and JB. I decided as I went back to my room that there really wasn't a reason for me to plan to spend the night here. I saw everyone I needed to see and all I needed to do was return my library books. Anything that I left here I could come back for if I needed it. I decided I would get dressed for seeing Eric after my dinner with Tara and JB. I showered and dried my hair and pulled part of it back in a barrette and added some curls to it. I put on a little makeup and some pink lip gloss and now the hard decision… what to wear. This after all would be my first official night in my new home with my new love. I had to go out to the car and get a couple of the bags I had already packed. The only clothes I had left in the house were some very casual things and then most of my winter stuff. Being April in Louisiana we didn't have much use for cool weather clothes. I went through my clothes and decided on a low rise pair of black pants that showed off my curves and white wrap around shirt that was very low cut and I put on a black camisole and situated it just right so that my midriff showed just slightly. I pulled on a pair of black ankle boots and gave myself a quick look in the mirror and was pleased with my selections. I cleaned up and pulled my suitcase back by the front door and put my towels out on the back porch laundry. When I came back into the living room I just about jumped out of my skin. Jason was standing just inside the front door. He half heartedly smiled, "Sis you look really nice," he looked down at the suit case, "so, are you sure about this? Is this really what you want to do?"  
"Yes, I really want to do this. I thought after everything you had gone through that you would be better equipped to understand. Jason, I love Eric and he loves me and I don't care what anyone thinks about it. I am going to move to Shreveport and be happy."  
"Sook you're right. I do understand that you are just trying to be happy. If Eric makes you happy then you should be with him. I am so sorry for being such a jerk earlier. I guess with the divorce and everything that has gone on I am just a little skeptical of love. I have done such a crappy job of taking care of you and well, honestly, Eric scares the hell out of me and I just don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you."  
I walked across the room and gave him a hug, "Thanks big brother. Your support means so much to me. Hey, do you want to come to dinner with me and JB and Tara tonight?" Jason always looked great so he wouldn't need to go and change and we wouldn't be late.  
"Sure, where we going?"  
"I don't know we hadn't decided yet." So we went out the door and headed to pick up JB and Tara. I didn't tell Jason their news, I figured that wasn't mine to tell. I wasn't sure how Jason would take the news after all his whore of a wife was just 5 months pregnant and who knew if she would be able to carry to term. After all she had already had two miscarriages. Tara and JB looked really happy together and I was so happy that they had found each other. I asked Tara where she would like to go. Anywhere she wanted it was my treat. I figured that my budget could handle it. After all I wasn't sure how Eric and I were going to handle our living arrangements but I was sure that I would make more money at Fangtasia then I did at Merlotte's. Tara actually picked a restaurant just about 10 minutes this side of Shreveport. It was a great Italian food restaurant. Which I hadn't eaten at in a really long time since garlic really wasn't in my diet much anymore. But I drove us there anyway and figured I could find something that wouldn't displease Eric too much. We were seated immediately and we had great conversation and a bottle of wine that the waiter suggested since none of us knew beans about ordering wine. Tara settled for iced tea. I had to be sure that I ate plenty of protein now that Eric would be feeding from me on a regular basis so I actually ordered steak with a mushroom burgundy sauce and a salad with a tomato basil dressing. We all had something different and just like when we were kids we all tasted each others food. Everything was great. I had an idea. I wasn't sure what everyone would think, but I thought I would give it a shot. "Listen, I want you all to know that I am ok if you don't want to, but after this I would love it if y'all would come to Fangtasia with me and spend some time with me and Eric. Seriously, only if y'all want to." Then my nervous smile came on my face. They all looked at each other for just a minute. Then to my amazement I got almost simultaneous yes's from all three. I was so happy that they were willing to come I really felt like they were OK with this and that meant the world to me. We finished dinner at a casual pace after all Fangtasia wouldn't be open for another half an hour, not that I needed it to be open. We arrived at Fangtasia and I parked right at the front door. Pam was working the front door and smiled at me as I walked up.  
"Sookie, so good to see you. We weren't expecting you tonight."  
"Hi Pam, you know my brother Jason, this is my best friend Tara and her husband JB."  
"Bringing the family home to share some time with the lover, how quaint." Pam said with a smile and a wink.  
"Is he here already?"  
"Oh yes, he was here early since he didn't have a reason not to be." Again with the wink and smile and a touch of my arm this time. "Please, do come in everyone." I walked in first and Jason was right behind me almost too close, I could feel his tension.  
"Relax Jason, no one is going to hurt you. You are safe. Just enjoy the evening." Then I spotted my vampire across the bar with his back to me, he was in deep conversation with one of the staff and he stopped what appeared to be mid sentence according to the look on the bartenders face and then he turned his head to look over his shoulder. He felt me in the room through our blood bond and I could tell he did for the same reason. He moved across the room so fast my eyes could barely keep up. He scooped me into his arms, "Lover, I didn't expect you back so soon. I am so happy to see you" and I could feel his excitement against my stomach as he squeezed me. He stepped back and looked at me, "you are beautiful". I had to pull myself back to reality before I was scooped up into my lustful feelings.  
"Um, Eric, you remember my brother Jason," he just stared at me for a minute and then it sank in and he looked over my shoulder and nodded to Jason, "Stackhouse, nice to see you again".  
"You remember Tara, right," of course he did he had met her on more than one occasion although the last occasion he was helping save her life, "and this is her husband JB LaRue."  
"Tara nice to see you again, you look lovely, and then he nodded to JB, welcome. I am glad that you could accompany Sookie tonight," which wasn't totally true but not in a rude way but a selfish way. We hadn't gotten over wanting to spend every minute alone together. "Come, let's go to my booth. You are my guests tonight, please have whatever you like. Sookie, darling, I will spend as much time as I can with you and our guests," he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked across the floor pulling me close to him, "but I must work some."  
"I understand. I just want you to be a complete part of my life. It is important to me that you and my family," Tara and I were so close I had always considered her more like a cousin or a sister even, "get to know each other and can mesh. It's not like I expect us all to sit down to Christmas dinner, but these people are important to me."  
"Anything that makes you happy I am more than willing to give it a try. Understand, again this is all new ground to me." We stopped in front of his booth and he pulled me in and gave me a light kiss and took my hand and helped me into the booth. He gestured with his hand, "please be seated." Jason scooted in and around so he was in the center of the booth and then Tara and then JB. I actually gave a little smile as I looked and noticed we were seated in boy girl order. Pam came in from outside I guess her shift at the door was over. She wondered over to the booth and asked Eric if there was anything specific he needed. He dismissed her.  
"Master, may I borrow Sookie's brother?" Jason looked horrified.  
"Pam, that is up to him." Eric said with a look on his face I couldn't read. I couldn't read Pam's intentions yet either.  
"Uh, Jason, is it, would you care to dance?"  
"Oh that sounds great, I love this song, come on Eric, let's dance." I thought it might make Jason a little more comfortable if I was on the floor too.  
"Whatever makes you happy, lover." Eric stood up and extended his hand to help me up and escorted me to the floor. I looked back and Jason and Pam followed and then Tara and JB. The first song was somewhat fast and Eric and I moved together like we were part of the same person. In some ways with the blood bond I think we were. When we danced Eric and I were always touching and we always commanded the floor. I looked around at Jason to check on him half expecting to see Pam leading, but she was letting Jason lead and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Tara and JB looked like they were in their own little world. The song was over and the next song was slow and my Viking pulled me into him and we melted together and I looked up into his eyes feeling completely happy and contented. I lay my head against his chest and he bent his head to kiss the top of mine. As I turned I caught a glimpse of Pam and Jason he looked as nervous as a boy in his first slow dance in Junior High. I looked back up into Eric's eyes "Thank you for doing this for me tonight. It means so much to me. I will have to thank Pam for not letting Jason feel like a third wheel. Thank you for having her help out."  
"You are welcome, I will do anything for your happiness, but I didn't ask Pam to come to Jason."  
"Oh, well, uh, I hate to ask, but is he safe with her then?" I was a little worried.  
"Pam won't do anything that Jason doesn't want her to." He gave me one of those smiles that didn't completely reassure me. The song was over and Jason and Pam started on the next one, I could tell he was beginning to relax some. JB and Tara were in their own world looking deep into each other's eyes. "Come, let's work for a few minutes." Eric led me up to the platform his throne sat on and it still was weird for me to sit in the one next to him. But I had a feeling it was something I could get used to. Jason glanced over at me and I did something I try to never do with my family and friends. I read his thoughts. _She really seems happy, good for her she deserves it, I must admit Eric really seems to care for her, he treats her like a queen, I know he can take care of her. Hum, Pam smells really good she's pretty damn hot too – I guess since she is dancing with me she must swing both ways I know her and Amelia had a thing. Maybe she is just being nice to stay in good graces with Eric and Sookie. _He was kind of babbling in his mind so I knew he was ok and ok with me and I put my shields back up. The line to admire Eric was already 10 people long and he did what he always does and extended his fangs and made sure they were in sight for the tourists and fang bangers to see. I just couldn't help but admire him in his tailored slacks and the dark blue well fitted shirt that set off the blue of his eyes. I wanted to jump him right now. He could feel me beginning to stir inside and he cut his eyes over to me with a little grin and he leaned over, "Lover, calm yourself or these people are going to get more of a show then they ever imagined." I blushed. We endured the admirers coming up. Eric nodding to each and listening to their admiration and then the unexpected happened, one of his admirers stopped in front of me and smiled and told me how gorgeous I was. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. Eric felt my unease and commanded, "you are dismissed." The person moved on. Then it happened again and again. I didn't dare look inside their minds, I didn't think I could bare what they might be thinking. Eric stood and took my hand and we moved back out onto the dance floor. "Stackhouse," he addressed my brother, "Sookie and I need to discuss some business of her working here we will be back out in a few minutes, please excuse us." Jason simply shook his head as he and Pam were still dancing. I looked at Tara and told her I'd be right back. I couldn't imagine what we had to talk about but I went along with it. Eric wasn't sending anything through our bond that I could pick up on which was making me a little nervous. He opened his office door and allowed me to step in first and I heard him close the door behind him and I turned around slowly. He was still standing facing the door. Still I couldn't feel anything. He turned around slowly and walked across the room to me stopping just in front of me. "There is something we need to discuss, Sookie".  
Ok, I was nervous, Sookie, not Lover. "What is it? Your making me nervous."  
"We need to discuss how this top comes off." I looked up at him and then I could feel it. The lust and his fangs were extended and well I saw the rise in his pants.  
"Wait, I put my hand on his chest. How did you do that? How did I not feel what was coming."  
"Lover, it was very hard, I had to use all my strength and concentration and being so close to you it wasn't easy. I couldn't maintain it any longer. Now back to our discussion." And that fangy sexy smile came across his face as he bent to kiss my neck brushing his fangs against my neck as he moved up to my ear. Then I grabbed his hair on either side of his head and pulled his mouth to mine. I kissed him hungrily I couldn't get enough of him. Then he was tugging at the tie that kept my wrap around shirt closed. I stopped his hands and he stared at me a little puzzled. I turned him around backed him up to the couch and pushed him down into a sitting position. "Let me show you." I took a couple of steps back and started with both of my hands at the top of my chest and moved my hands down my breasts slowly I began moving to the music I could hear out in the bar. Eric relaxed back into the couch knees spread with his huge hands resting on his them. I continued to massage myself up and down and then reached to the side and undid the knot on my shirt and slowly began to open the shirt. Eric smiled and I could feel his approving arousal grow within me. I took off the shirt and continued to move my hands up and down my body doing my little dance. Then I pulled off my camisole and was standing there in my white lace bra and pants and I moved my way over to Eric and bent to kiss him. He reached up to touch me and I pushed his hands back down and looked at him with a smile and he put his hands to the sides of his legs palms down on the couch. I bent back to kiss him and gently grabbed his hair and pulled it bending his neck over and I licked and sucked his ear and he let out a deep moan. I nipped at his neck with my teeth and this received a growl and he moved his hands and I pulled away. He put his hands back down and arched his neck back over and I went back to his neck and I straddled him and began unbuttoning his shirt while I continued to work my way down his neck and I pulled his open shirt back so I could get into the bend of his neck and I kissed gently, sucked and then bit hard but not hard enough to bring blood and he growled my name loudly. I felt the desire so deep in my body I almost came. I moved on down his shoulder and then down his chest stopping at his nipple to suck and bite. Then he moved his hands to my hair and unclipped the barrette and let my hair fall down. He was gently moving his fingers through my hair and I felt like I had sparks running all through my body. I began undoing his belt as I slid off the couch onto my knees in front of him still kissing my way down and then I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and his manhood was bulging out trying to escape his blue silk boxers and I gave a little smile at how closely the boxers and shirt came to matching. Now his hands were giving more of a gentle pushing down motion on my head moving me towards his throbbing manhood. I pulled his boxers down and leaned back to admire his bounty. It always amazed me at how huge he was. I moved down and kissed his lower abdomen paying attention to his navel and then I nibbled towards his hip bone to one side crossed over at his pelvis and over to the other having to maneuver around his huge prick. Then he pulled my head back with my hair a little forcefully and looked into my eyes fangs fully extended and said, "NOW, take it now, I can't wait any longer I am going to burst, please Lover." I smiled at him leaned down and began to lick from the base near his jewels up and around then I moved my mouth over the head of his prick and struggled to even get the head of it in my mouth and I began working my head up and down and using one of my hands to move up and down his shaft in rhythm with my head. His hands were still tangled up in my hair and I looked up at him and he broke his gaze and leaned his head back and closed his eyes and the groans and moans rippled through me. I moved my other hand up and cradled his jewels and began squeezing and rolling them in my hand. Then I felt his body go rigid and he was growling and then came a language I did not understand and then his come shot to the back of my throat and slid down my throat. I pulled back and scraped my teeth along the head and the gave a strong suck at the top like I was sucking on a straw. He was still speaking in his native tongue with his head back on the couch. He slowly pulled his head forward and I was staring into his face. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off of the floor and up to his mouth. He kissed me feverishly. I pulled away and looked at him with a satisfied smile on my face. This was only the second time I had attempted this act and I guess I did it pretty dang good. "Lover, that is not at all what I was expecting when we came in here."  
"Are you complaining?" I was still smiling.  
"No complaints, you can do that anytime you want. Now it's my turn to satisfy you." He pulled me back to him.  
"Are you sure you really want to do that?"  
"Oh yes, I need to taste you NOW."  
I leaned in and kissed him and then stood up. "You will have to wait until later. It will give you something to look forward to. But we have guests out in the bar that we need to get back to.  
"Sookie, I can't wait. I need to have you."  
"Oh you can and will wait and while you are waiting you can think about all the different things we can do to each other after I get back from taking home my brother and friends."  
"Oh no, that won't do. Pam can take them home. You and I will go home together. Soon." He reached for me again and I moved I knew he could get me if he truly desired and he could have me if he really pushed the issue. I think he was enjoying the game as much as I was. I put my shirt on and righted myself and refixed my hair and went back out to join my guests. Everyone was back in the booth, Pam was still with Jason everyone had a drink sitting in front of them. Even Pam was sipping on a True Blood. I slipped into the booth next to Pam and she just smiled at me. We were having some small talk between us, Pam wasn't great at small talk like most vampires, but she tried. It was about 20 minutes before Eric rejoined us. "Pam, would you mind driving our guests back to Bon Temps whenever they are ready?" Eric said, but it wasn't really a question, she really didn't have a choice.  
"No Master, not at all" she looked at Jason and smiled, I wondered if the fae blood he had in him (which he had no clue about) was intriguing to Pam, she knew he was a were panther and that didn't seem to bother her.

And the Winner Is continuation 1


End file.
